Batman Redemption
by The Antrix
Summary: Based on the works of Tim Burton's Batman and the re-telling of the Mad as a Hatter episode from the old Batman The Animated Series
1. Worthless

A little boy is in his room. Reading his favourite story. It hasn't been the first time, the second time or the third. Although he had lost count but this would have to be one of many times he has read this book. It was Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. The boy smiled as he turned the page to Alice talking with the Mad Hatter

" Have i gone mad?" The boy said. Giving his best impression as the Mad Hatter

The boy titled his head and shook it " I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers but i'll tell you a secret. All the best people are" The boy copied from what Alice said.

It didn't matter how many times he read this story. He just loved the story and the fantasy. It was something that could help him escape the real world from time to time. His life hasn't been so good. Although he was a gifted boy but it wasn't enough

" JERVIS" A man yelled from across the hall

Jervis gasped and trembled as he heard his father calling his name. He had always been scared of his father. Since as long as he could remember. Jervis had been under his father's care after his mother died in a car accident.

With not much time, Jervis shut the Alice in Wonderland book and shoved it under under his bed. Thinking that his father wouldn't catch him reading as he called " Make believe book"

" Jervis" the father called again as he stopped outside Jervis's hallway. Looking down at his son. Emotionless and filled with hate

Jervis didn't say anything as he looked up at his father. He was too scared to because he didn't know if he was going to get beaten again. His jaw tightened and swallowed

The father stepped inside the bedroom. His eyes still locked on Jervis from the floor

" You're not reading that dumb book again. Are you?" the father asked as he took another step closer to Jervis

Jervis shook his head and stuttered a little " N...no. I'm not" he was finding it hard to stop shaking. His father always intimidated him

The father nodded " Good because you should be focusing your worthless ass on. That gift everyone is talking about" he starts clicking his fingers to remember what it was " Your brain. people say your smart. Is that true or are you lying?" he asked coldly

Jervis shook his head one more " No..I'm not" he repeated. How he wished his father would just leave the room

" Well. Get to ..." the father paused as he saw the bottom of Alice in Wonderland book under Jervis's bed. He shook his head

Without a moment too soon. The Father grabbed Jervis by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up so he could stare at his son face to face " You little shit. I thought you weren't reading that book"

" I wasn't" Jervis tried to look away but his father forced him to look into his cold eyes

The father pointed to the edge of the book under Jervis bed " Oh yeah. Explain that you peice of shit" he snarled and saw Jervis trembling

"look at you" the father said with disgust as he looked at his son. Poor, weak and pathetic. He couldn't believe that someone as worthless as him could be gifted in science

Jervis blinked. He tried to look away but couldn't as his father held his face with his free hand. Making sure it wouldn't move again

" You're pathetic. You're worthless and pointless" the father spat as he tightned his grip on the boy.

Jervis started to shed some tears from his father's hateful words

" Don't do that" the father shook Jervis and snarled at him " Your lucky i don't throw you out of the window" he smirked. Enjoying the fear in Jervis's eyes

Jervis almost whimpered " Please. Don't"

" Why not? Your a disgrace and can't believe someone like you is actually smart" the father hissed. Still looking at his frightened son " Your unloveable. No one will ever love you. Im only putting up with you because it's the law"

The father shoved Jervis onto the bed as he let go of his grip

" Dont...don't say that. I'm...i'm sorry" Jervis pleaded as he started wiping his tears

The father smiled and shook his head " Well it's the truth. No one will love you. If i don't throw you out the window" he moved closer till he was at the edge of the bed " What will you do. Convince me"

Jervis backed till he was the side wall of his bed. Sniffing " I...i promise that... i will concentrate on science and school' he looked away

The father nodded " To make sure that happens" he bends down and swipes the Alice in Wonderland book from under the bed " Im going to burn this and if i catch you. Reading this shit from somewhere else. You're dead. Got it"

Jervis didnt say anything or looked at his father

" GOT IT" The father yelled. Which caused Jervis to look at him and nod

The father smiled " Well. Better get to it then. You little shit" he turns around. Carrying the book with him. Leaving the bedroom


	2. Grand Opening

In the present day of Gotham City. A dark city filled with crime and corruption. Everysingle buliding looked old, damp, dark and decay. Criminals had been everywhere. Commisioner Gordon and the police had been doing their best to stop crime but even the men in his unit. Were corrupt. When Batman came along and was trusted. Crime slowly started to decrease but the city still remained the same. It would take awhile before Gotham could prosper and return to glory

Jervis Tetch, now a middle aged man. Was walking down the street and heading to his work at Wayne Enterprises. Despite from all the abuse he had suffered as a kid, he managed to do well and landed himself a decent job. He also clinged on to his love for Alice and Wonderland. Ever since, leaving home. He was free to read it in his apartment as he pleased

" What time is it?" Jervis asked as looked up at the clock tower. Which showed eight thirty in the morning. Just enough time to grab something before he started worked

Jervis smiled " Fabulous" he clapped his hands " I'll have enought time to grab some tea before work'

Not a moment too soon. Jervis headed down to his favorite coffee shop and bought himself Tea. He choose not to stay, wanting to get in early, he left the and started drinking his coffee down the street. There wasn't much excitement in Jervis's life. He loved his work and his project which he was given the green light but outside of it. He didn't really have anything to go home to

" Will you. Won't you. Will you won't you" Jervis muttered to himself. Reciting the Mockturtle song from Alice in Wonderland

Jervis always seemed to be in a world of his own. Not really paying too much to the details of his life personally or what goes on. He was well aware of the criminals and Batman but paid not attention to it

" Today is a special day in Gotham City" Jervis had the Mayor's voice.

Just as Jervis was about to turn down to the next street. Which is where, Wayne Enterprises was. He noticed a small crowd gathered outside an attraction. With the mayor on the podium

" Curiouser and curiouser" Jervis was intrigued and decided to head over to the crowd. Wondering what all the fuss was about. He wasn't worried about being late. Since he was practially close to Wayne Enterprises anyway

As Jervis got closer and closer to the crowd. His eyes grew in astonishment as he saw that a new theme park was opening and it wasn't just any other theme park. Jervis looked up at the sign which read - Storybrook Land

" We deserve to have fun and something to take our mind off things" The mayor said as he looked at the crowd " I would never have allowed this if Batman didn't show up and started taking down these criminals"

Jervis read the sign again and couldn't believe it. They were opening a theme park decidated to childhood stories and fantasies. Which could only mean one thing

" I have found myself in Wonderland" Jervis muttered quietly as he listened in to the mayor

The mayor cleared his throat " With crime starting to slide. We can start looking forward to all the fun things. So that's why, i am proud to announce the grand opening of Storybrook land"

The ribbon which was placed outside on the Storybrook Land was cut. The crowd was cheering and claping

" Now since this is the grand opening. It is my pleasure to say that today. Anyone is aloud in for free. But only for the day" the mayor smiled and then left the podium

Jervis couldn't help but smile and grin. This was defineltly like a wonderland. A fantasy brought to life. He was so excited to head in but he stopped himself Remembering that he had work. Jervis tapped the guy next to him on the shoulder

" Exc..excuse me. What is the time?" Jervis asked the man

The man looked at his wrist watch " It's five to nine" he looked at Jervis

" Oh dear" Jervis responded. He only have five minutes before he had to start work " Thank you" he said to the man and then rushed off to Wayne Enterprises.

Jervis made a mental note to visit Storybrook after work. That is if it would still be open by then


	3. Dreams and Doubts

BANG! BANG! Loud gun shots went off in a darkned alley. Two people, a man and a woman both collapsed to the ground. Their kid, the only one still breathing is terrified as he looks at his dead parents. The perpetrator smiled at his handy work in the darkness. His partner on the other hand was shocked and didn't think it would go down this way. The killer points his gun at the kid

" Tell me kid. Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?" The killer steps forward with a big grin

This was none other than Jack Napier aka The Joker. The man that Batman killed a few years ago. Jack Napier continued to smile at the young Bruce and started laughing menacingly. The young Napier then turned into The Joker with that permanent grin

' After all these years and you still can't get over it" The Joker smiled

The Joker's partner at the time, Joe Chill heard the cops were on their way " Let's go Jack" he starts to run off but stops when Joker is still with Bruce

" Let's go Jack" Joe called out

The Joker lower's his weapon " Seen you soon. Batsy"

" Master Bruce" an older man's voice called out. No answer..." Master Bruce" the old man called out again

Bruce snapped out of his thoughts as he sees Alfred entering with his lunch on a tray

" Everything alright sir?" Alfred asked as he walked over and placed the tray on the table beside where Bruce was sitting in the living room

Bruce looked up at his long time friend and guardian " I'm fine" he leaned forward and ran his hands through his hair. He thought he would be over his parents death by now. Especially after killing The Joker but still it came back to haunt him

" Is it happening again?" Alfred asked looking back at Bruce

Bruce nods while sitting back. He turns to see the food on the tray " No matter what. I still have those dreams of my parents and Jack Napier" he grabs the plate with his sandwhich on it and takes a quick bite from it

There was slience in the room for a few moments. Alfred was going to say something else but then sees Bruce opening his mouth

" Also, i sometimes think about Oswald" Bruce put the plate back on the tray. To his surprise he never thought he would " I killed them both" he shrugs his shoulders " Well, Oswald was different but still the same result"

Alfred pulled up a seat and sat down " Mr Napier and that grotesque Penguin. Something had to be done about them" he said to Bruce. Hoping to reassure that he did the right thing

" I know and i did it for Gotham so the people wouldn't be subjected to their horrors again" Bruce looked at Alfred and sighed " It's not that i regret it. Sometimes i wonder if i should have gone down a different route"

Alfred nodded " In those moments, Master Bruce. They gave you no choice. Killing can be a terrible burden and i have no doubt they would be playing on your mind" he rests his hands on his lap

" Originally, i would kill criminals if i had to but i also wanted to be at a higher standard. To show im better than them" Bruce replied as he looked away and grabbed his glass of water

Alfred watched Bruce. He could see there was conflict within him and although he knows that he knows that he did the right thing but couldn't help but wonder. What would have it been like if Joker and Penguin were still alive but locked up. Would they break out again?

Alfred leaned forward a little " You did show them. That Gotham isn't there toy box anymore. Because if they were given the chance, they would continue with their petty crimes"

" It doesn't matter now. Gotham is safe" Bruce looked back at Alfred " For now" he added. He knew that sooner or later a new threat would rise up. Apart from taking down the usual criminals, he waited for that threat to show it's face

Alfred smiled at Bruce " May i suggest something to take the troubles away?" he asked his master and friend

" What is it?" Bruce asked looking at Alfred

Alfred still smiled " Why not take a look at Wayne Enterprises. it's been awhile since you've been there"

" I don't think that's a good idea. Alfred" Bruce smiled back at Alfred

Alfred looked at Bruce and shrug his shoulders " Why not?"

" Because i'd rather rather the company has been doing well without my presence" Bruce replied looking back at Alfred but then he started to think about the idea. Although it would probably be only temporary but it's better than nothing


	4. Success

In a small glass container. There were four mouses that had what it appeared to be tiny hats on their heads. They were busy as they were. Roaming around. Jervis placed a small miniture model of a tea set. Once he did, one of the mouses knocked down the tea set

" Oh dear. Such, table manners" Jervis remarked. Thinking how rude it was. Despite he knew they were mouses that didn't know any better

Jervis went over to his desk and picked up a large red collar band and placed it around his forehead

" Perhaps i can make you more civilized" Jervis propsed as he watch the mouses sniffing and roaming around and he fixes the tea set

In a few seconds. A large blue light was activated from Jervis's red collar band which caused small blue lights to appear on the small hats the mouses were wearing. Once, activated. All four of the mouses went over and sat around the table. One of them started pouring tea into their cups. Before they were just being how they are but now they were acting like humans at a tea party

Jervis was delighted and chuckled. For a few weeks he had been studying mind control and started to use the mouses as his guinea pigs.

" Bravo. They all laughed when i said i could find a way to tap into another creatures mind" Jervis took off his band and remarked on all the times he was laughed at for his insane idea. It was nothing new but he knew that he would find away

Jervis looked at the band and two small electronic possessions in his hands " With this band and these electrodes. I could control anything"

A young, beautiful woman entered Jervis's office. She was bright, cheerful and so nice. Jervis saw her immediately

" Oh, Alice" Jervis grinned as he fixed up his hair " What a pleasant surprise" he smiled at her

Ever since he could remember. Jervis always took a liking to his assistant. Alice Pleasance. She was the only person as far as he could remember thatw as actually nice, kind and liked him for who he is. No one else treated Jervis better than her. Not only did Jervis like Alice and was glad to be her friend but he also had feelings for her.

Alice looked at Jervis for a moment " I guess so. I have some important news" she turned to look at the door. As almost as if she was waiting for someone

" Oh?" Jervis raised an eyebrow. He was curious but also a little concerned " What is it?" he asked

Alice looked back at Jervis " Mister Wayne is on his way here with Dr Cates"

" Mr Wayne?" Jervis asked. This was a complete shock. Since that Bruce has never really visited or been around in Wayne Enterprises. At least to his knowledge it's not. He frowned a little when Alice mentioned Dr Cated

Alice nodded " Yeah. This comes as a complete shock to myself. But this is good, he can see all the hard work that you have been doing" she smiled at her friend

" I think so" Jervis replied but wasn't quite sure. Although his project now was a complete success but still wasn't sure. If he should show it. At least not yet

Alice titled her thinking that something was troubling Jervis from what he said " What's wrong?'

Jervis shook his head " Nothing. Im just not sure" he looks over to the mouses in the container " Not sure if he will...like it" sighing

" Are you kidding?" Alice approached Jervis a little. Looking at him " What your doing here? Seeing if you could control another animal. I think that is pretty cool"

This made Jervis smiled. Although, Alice was like a normal person that didn't quite understand engineering or the projects within this always took some interest into Jervis's work. He was her friend after all

Jervis smiled at Alice brightly " You really think so?"

" I know so. Just got to believe in yourself" Alice smiled back at Jervis she heads back to the doorway and sees both Dr Cates and Bruce approaching their department


	5. Jervis meets Bruce

Dr Cates noticed that Alice was looking at her and Bruce " Alice" she called her as she and Bruce approached her at the doorway

" Oh. Hello Dr Cates" Alice smiled at Dr Cates. She steps out of Jervis's office and turned to look at Bruce " You must be" she paused since Bruce was about to speak

Bruce held out his hand " Bruce Wayne and you are?" he asked as he looked at the lovely assistant

" Alice. Alice Pleasance" Alice shook his hand and smiled back at him " I have to say it's really great to finally meet the man who runs this company"

Bruce smiled and tiled his head slightly " I usually perfer to keep a low profile but i knew that this place would still be in one peice without me hanging around"

" Still. It's great to meet you" Alice smiled back at Bruce.

Alice always wondered what Bruce looked like since not everyone in Gotham knew him well. Bruce always liked to keep hidden and wasn't really interesting or liked being the center of attention. At least not too much but when it comes to being Batman. That's a different story

Dr Cates looked around and frowned " Alice. Where is Jervis?" she then looks straight at her

" Oh. He's working in his office" Alice replied

Jervis heard his name from outside. Hearing Dr Cates speak, made his stomach turned. He never liked her and he knew that she never liked him. She was never nice to him and always so rude. Unlike Alice who was always kind and nice to everyone

Dr Cates nodded " Well.. Alice, if you don't mind. Me and Mr Wayne would like to pay a visit to Jervis now" she said in a sarcastic tone when she said " Don't mind". Bruce caught onto this but didn't say much

" Sure. Have a great day, Mr Wayne" Alice smiled and walked back over to his desk

Bruce looked at Alice before entering Jervis's office with Dr Cates " You too"

" Tetch" Dr Cates called out. Her voice was soft and almost friendly. However, Jervis knew it was just her pretending.

Jervis wraps a large cloth over the container with the mouses. He turned around and saw both Dr Cates and Bruce Wayne. He felt his jaw tightened and had to swallow a lump in his throat

" Mr Wayne this is Jervis Tetch. One of our brightest workers. Who is working on a rather interesting project" Everything that Dr Cates had said not been very only said it to make it look good and although she had no doubt that Jervis was smart but she always saw him as weirdo

Bruce nodded and stepped forward. His arm and hand reaching out to be shaking " Nice to meet you'

Jervis looked at Bruce for a few seconds before his eyes were cast down to the ground. It didn't stop him from shaking hands with Bruce

" Dr Cates here. Says that your working with microchips to enhance the brains that correct?" Bruce asked Jervis. He could tell that he was looking a little nervous and unconfortable

Jervis nodded " Yes"

" Any chance if i could see your work?" Bruce asked as he kept looking at him. He wasn't annoyed that Jervis didn't look at him too directly. Unlike Dr Cates who was glaring at Jervis for being so rude

Jervis looked over to his covered container " Actually. The prototype isn't quite ready yet" he looks back at Bruce

" Tetch" Dr Cates folds her arms and rolls his her eyes " I think we can offer more to Mr Wayne than lame excuses"

Bruce shook his head at Dr Cates " Actually it's quite alright. Im sure we can give Jervis more time. His proposal sounds intriguing" it did catch his interest and would like to see it. Someday

Dr Cates nodded " Anything you say" looking at Bruce

" Thank you" Jervis looked up at Bruce but not at Dr Cates. He wouldn't give her the time of day.

Bruce nods at Jervis " Im sure you'll make a breakthrough soon and if you do. Give me a call. It's not every day that i see one of my employee's showing me their work"

" I will" Jervis replied

Bruce then turned around and left the room. Dr Cates followed him but she stopped at the doorway. Looking at the Alice in Wonderland poster that Jervis hung up. She glares at him

" You got off easy but heads could roll if you slip up again' Dr Cates said. Making a slight reference to the red queen in Alice in Wonderland. She then leaves

Jervis slumped his shoulders and walked out in the hallway and slowly passing Alice's desk. Feeling ashamed and sad

" Forget her. Cheer up, Mr Wayne knows how important you are to the company" Alice smiled up at Jervis. Hoping to make her friend feel a little better

Jervis felt his heart skip a beat with his spirits being lifted from hearing Alice's kind words. He started to smile at her once again ' Oh. Sometimes, Alice. I think your the only one. Who understands me" placing his hand over his chest

Alice giggled but not in a bad. Making fun of Jervis kind of way. She thought what he said was really sweet " That's just what my boyfriend says"

In that moment. Jervis's smile faded. Taking a good look at the small photo of Alice with her boyfriend. looking very happy. He hated the man she was with. Luckily for him, Alice didn't notice this

" I'm lucky to have two amazing men in my life" Alice grabbed her bag and turned around to face Jervis " See you after lunch"

Jervis smiled at Alice till she walked off. When she was no where insight, he once again glared at the photo and shoved it to the ground. Heading back into his office


	6. Frustrations in the night

It had been a long day and with an unexpected visit from the founder and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Still not all of it was bad. Jervis managed to finally make a breakthrough with his project but still believed it wasn't quite ready to be presented to. Jervis was the last person in his department to leave. He gets in his car and drives off

" Oh" Jervis sighed as he started driving down the street

Every single day and night for that matter. He would always think about Alice. His lovely assistant and friend. He loved her dearly but was too afraid to reveal it to her. Not wanting to know the end result. Jervis would do anything for Alice but he knew that as long as the boyfriend was in the picture. He wouldn't be able to make a move. Even if he tried

" If only. You could know. How i truly feel" Jervis remarked as he turned a corner and parked his car at a local diner

Most nights. Instead of eating microwave meals or cooking. Jervis would spend most of his nights at the dinner. Eating his usual meal. Which consisted of chips, cheeseburger and a cup of tea. This should have been a great day. Since his microchips were working and the fact that Storybrook was now open to the public but still. Jervis couldn't help but feel a little sad.

After all, at the end of the day. What does he have to go home to? Nothing really. Sometimes it didn't bother him. Since he knew it was always going to be like this. Until meeting Alice and getting to know her a little. Jervis realized he had nothing and no woman. He always saw the postive with his Alice in Wonderland fantasies or creating new plans for his work.

As Jervis was eating his meal. He couldn't help but think about Alice and going over the possibilities if he were to make a move on him. Would she love him back? Did she feel the same way about him? Could their relationship if it ever happened actually work? and the most important question of all. Would she love him? After all that is what he longed for. To be loved

" Of course. Intellectually, i know it's all wrong" Jervis remarked as he sipped on his tea. Looking at the other people in the dinner for a minute

Jervis puts the cup of tea down and sits back " She's got a boyfriend after all. Better to withdraw like a gentleman. Forget her. Turn my heart to other pursuits" he looked up to make sure no one was looking. No one ever did

As Jervis thought about the possiblity of forgetting Alice and moving on. Rage bulit in him slightly and slammed his fist down onto the table " Never" he proclaimed outloud

Everyone in the diner now turned their attention to Jervis for his outburst. Which he even he didn't expect. Jervis slumped down in his chair to hide. There was no point in staying now. Since he ate most of his meal. He took out some money and left it on the table. As he did, he left the diner and went back into his car to start driving again

Jervis was almost close to home but he decided to take a detour. Once he arrived at his destination. He parked his car across the street from a nearby buliding which was used for housing flats. In the one of them, was where Alice resided in.

" There she is" Jervis said quietly as he saw her with the binoculars. Cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen. Which he could see in the window across the road from

Jervis put down his binoculars briefly. His thoughts was still on Alice and what he could do. A thought came across him with the microchips and his circuitry card that he had made before leaving for the night

" Then again. I could use my circuitry card. Which is powerful enough to control a human brain" Jervis thought

Jervis used the binoculars oncemore. Seeing that Alice was leaving the kitchen and heading out to the living room which was connected to the same room as the kitchen

" It would be so easy for her to forget her boorish boyfriend and love me" Jervis smiled but as soon as he did. He instantly knew that controlling Alice was a bad idea. His Alice

If anything. Jervis wanted Alice to love him for who he is.. Out of her own free will and not because she is brainwashed and under his control

Jervis shook his head " But that would reduce her. To a souless shell" he placed the bincoculars down on the passanger seat. Looking at his legs

" Not my Alice. It's hopeless" Jervis took along deep breath. He knew that he would never have a chance with someone so beautiful as her and would never control her. Deciding it was pointless and the fact that he should leave before being spotted. Jervis started the engine and drove off to his apartment


	7. Saved by the Bat

It didn't take too long for Jervis to reach his apartment. After parking his car and entering inside the buliding. He looked at his mail box but it was nothing out of the oridnary. Just some bills he needed to pay off. Jervis headed up stairs and grabbed out his keys. He started to unlock the door. A small click could be heard but then he just realized something

" Oh dear" Jervis just remembered that he left his work inside his car. It was never a good idea to leave your belongings in your car. Anyone can steal that or the car it self

Jervis quickly locked his door again and headed straight down stairs. He knew that if someone where to steal his microchips with a few spare cards. They wouldn't be able to work it but the techonology and circuitry could be valueble. Usually he would leave his equipment at his office but decided to improve the cards. Making sure they won't go faulty

As Jervis headed outside. He saw two men standing outside his car and from the looks of it. They wanted to steal it

" Hey" Jervis called out. Usually he would just stay away from anything dangerous but his work was involved and could be in serious trouble if it was stolen. Since it was property of Wayne Enterprises

The two men looked at Jervis as he approached them

" The hell do you want?" One of them asked as he went back to busting the door open

Jervis glared at the first thief " Step away from my car. You have no business taking something that belongs to me"

The second thief stood infront of Jervis. Looking a little curious " Oh really? Old man and what if we say no?" he started lighting up a cigratte

" Please" Jervis pleaded as he looked from the second theif to the first one " Just let me take my stuff out of the car and you can have it. I think that's fair" his eyes then looked down to the ground. He felt his heart started to pound

The second theif looked to the first one " Hey, Earl. What do you think?" he asked sarcastically with a grin.

Earl just smirked and shook his head at Jervis " Go home before we beat you into the ground" he and the second theif started to laugh

" Yeah so. Go on. Make yourself scarce" The second theif used his hand and did an action with his palm. Motioning for Jervis to turn around and leave

Althought that would be the smart thing to do but Jervis couldn't let all his hard work be stolen. He regretted taking them home with him. Instead of leaving them in the car

" No. I'm calling the police" Jervis looked to a nearby phone and as he started to walk off.

The second theif grabbed his shoulder " Oh no you don't" he then punches Jervis to the ground " Hey Earl. Lets beat some sense into this nutball

" With Pleasure" Earl smirked and stopped what he was doing as he walked around and started kicking Jervis in the stomach with his friend.

They ignored Jervis's pleas to make them stop as the continued. Earl punched Jervis in the face. Stopping him from attempting to get up

" We tried to warn ya. Now it's time to pay" the second theif said as he pulled Jervis to his feet. Waiting as Earl pulled a knife out of his pocket

Jervis's eyes widen. Fear started to envelop him " P...Please" he stuttered. Watching the long blade of the knife " I don't want to die"

" To bad. We warned you" Earl chuckled as he approached Jervis slowly. Enjoying the fear in his eyes

Just as Earl raises his knife. It was soon knocked away from his hand and down the street " The hell?" he looked around to see who it was. His eyes caught onto a dark menacing figure. Staring down from them ontop of one ot the bulidings. It could only mean one thing...Batman

Batman glided off from the buliding, having his legs out infront of him. Due to how fast he was traveling towards his target. He didn't give Earl enough time to act as he quickly kicked Earl. Causing him to fly across the street and crashing his head on the sidewalk

" If it ain't the bat" The second theif smiled as he shoved Jervis to the ground. He fooly beleived that he could take on Batman with his knife

Jervis didn't attempt to move as he saw Batman one infront of him. His eyes wide and big. It was the first time He looked imposing but was also amazed

Batman didn't say anything and as the second they came towards him. Swinging his knife around. Batman holds up his left arm as the knife came down on him. The blade had no effect. Due to how rough his suit was. He then knees the second theif and punches him in the face. Knocking him out as he falls to the ground

Jervis watched the second theif fall down. His eyes quickly turned back to Batman as he started to stand up

" B...Batman" Jervis started to stutter. He couldn't believe that this was already happening.

Batman stares at Jervis. Seeing him again as he did from earlier on the day when he was Bruce Wayne but pretened this was their first encounter

Jervis looked around at the thieves. Earl's head started to bleed after his head crashed to the ground and the other wasn't about to get up anytime soon. It all happened so fast and realized how close he came to losing his life

" Thank you" Jervis looked back at Batman's direction but he was no where to be seen

After regaining his composure. Jervis quickly grabbed his briefcase from out the back seat of his car. Police sirens could be heard in the distance. It was obvious that during the struggle. Someone had witnessed it and called the cops

" Guess it's off to jail for you then" Jervis smiled and looked over at Earl ' You probably not"


	8. Hope

It was early morning and this time. Jervis had actually decided to arrive at Wayne Enterprises early. Unlike from the day before when he noticed the opening of Storybrook land. It was a tough night for him. Especially after nearly getting mugged and his life threatened. Since he didn't think he was important or worthy enough from him to say that. Besides, almost everyday people are getting killed or mugged in Gotham

Jervis still thought about Alice. He made a mental note that he would try and forget her. Knowing that in his mind it would never work but he couldn't help it. Jervis could have left and worked at a different department at Wayne Enterprises but he didn't want to part from Alice. Seeing her and her smile. Always brighten his day

As Jervis headed into his department. He could here crying and it wasn't a man. It was a female and certainly didn't sound like Dr Cates. She wasn't the type to show emotions and was always looking grumpy. Jervis caught something at Alice's desk as he was heading to his office. He noticed that the picture of Alice and her boyfriend was knocked down with broken flower pedals

" Curiouser and curiouser" Jervis said to himself. He then spots the staff room door open with small chatter that could be heard

Letting his curiosity get the better of him. Jervis headed straight over to the staff room. Not wanting to be seen, he hid beside the door and took a small peak inside the room. He could see Dr Cates comforting Alice as she bawled her eyes out

Jervis then felt a sudden pain in his chest. He didn't like seeing Alice so upset. Still he didn't want to be seen or let them know that he was overhearing their conversation. For now, Jervis could only watch from the distance

" Tell me what happened" Dr Cates started to gently rub Alice's back

Alice sat up a little and rubbed her eyes " Well me and Billy had dinner last night. I wanted to talk to him where our relationship was going" she could feel tears started to bulid up again

" Then, Billy got so defensive. We aruged...we screamed and before we knew it. We both said we didn't want to see each other again" Alice started to cry once more. Tears running down her face

Dr Cates sighed and rolled her eyes but not because of Alice being upset. It was the fact she had been in this situation before " The classic fear of male commitment" she grabbed the box of tissues and handed them over to Alice

" I...I don't know. What i'm going to do' Alice started to blow into the tissue while rubbing her eyes. She wanted to stop crying but couldn't

Dr Cates continued to rub Alice's back for a few more second and then looks at her " You know. If a guy does something like that. He isn't worth your time. Just forget his worthless ass"

" But...Billy is a nice guy" Alice looked up at Dr Cates. Eventhough she was clearly upset and deverstated. Especially since Billy got really angry but she couldn't help but defend him alittle

Dr Cates shook her head " Nice guys don't do that honey. Trust me, i've been there plenty of times"

" I wonder why" Jervis mumbled

Alice continued to wipe her tears away " I...i guess. He seemed like a different person last night" she grabbed out another tissue from the box

" Like i said. Forget him. He's an idiot. Now my best advice is to keep working. It'll take your mind off it or" Dr Cates sighed. She liked Alice but also thought she was weak at times " You could go home and comeback tomorrow

Alice thought for a moment. She did wanted to go home but if she did and with nothing else she needed to do or to keep her busy. She would end up thinking about Billy and what had happened. That wasn't an option

" I'll work" Alice replied softly

Jervis couldn't stop smiling at this revelation. It wasn't because Alice was deverstated. It was because she had broken up with Billy. That could only mean one thing. He quickly left and headed straight into his office. Closing the door, he could now express his happiness

" Oh fabulous day" Jervis smiled as he put down his brief case and did a small dance around his office

Jervis smiled and chuckled " She's mine for the asking. I'll take her out for the night on the town. Treat her to wonderful meal" he stopped dancing as he saw his reflection in the mirror

The smile that Jervis had just seconds ago. Quickly vanished as he brought himself back to reality and the fact that she wouldn't go for a man like him. Doubts crept in as he felt sadness flowing through

" Oh but what would a beautiful girl like her. See in me?" Jervis asked to no one in particular. Moving away from the mirrior. He found himself slumped at his desk beside his briefcase

Jervis sighed " How can i impress her" he looked up at the ceiling. Hoping a sign or anything that may help him in his time of need

Just then, he looked at his briefcase. Jervis opened it up. Taking out his control band and the small cards that was replica of what the Mad Hatter wore with his hat. He swiped from idea popped into his mind. It wasn't to control Alice. Jervis would never do that but he had something else in mind that caused him to smile oncemore


	9. The Mad Hatter

Alice Pleasance sat on the couch and flipping through the channels on her TV. It had been just a day since her breakup with Billy and still wasn't ready to move on. Not yet anyway. She knows she shouldn't be thinking of how they broke up but it was so different. She had never seen Billy get mad like that before

Seeing that there was nothing good on TV. Alice turned the TV off with her remote and sighed. Placing her hand on her forehead

" I should listen to Dr Cates" Alice said to herself as she got up. Moving over to her book shelf " But why? Me and Billy were so good together. Weren't we?"

That last question ran a chill down Alice's spine. She loved Billy with all her heart and knew she was a decent man. She wondered if Billy felt the same way. All she wanted was to ask where their relationship was going. To see if they were going to be not only serious but committed to each other with a possible wedding in the near future

Alice took out a book and plonked herself on the didn't want to be going through this. She never thought it would happen but now it has. This was difficult but she knew she would need to move on at some point

"Billy. How could you?" Alice looked at her book but didn't really read the words. She couldn't and although when she worked. It did take her mind off it but now it slipped back and she needed someone or something to help her

Without a moment too soon. Alice had heard a knock at the door. Placing the book on her coffee table. She got up and went straight over to her front door. Once unlocked she opened the door and was completely taken back by what she saw

" Jervis?" Alice asked

Standing infront of her was indeed Jervis Tetch but only different. He was wearing a dark blue coat with a green shirt with it's collars sticking out and not neatly folded. A large black bow tie was placed around the green shirt. Alice also noticed the same blue pants he wears at work with black boots , gloves and a rather large hat. That had some kind of writing on it

Jervis smiled taking his hat off and giving a small bow to Alice " Good evening. Ms Pleasance. I'm here to help you forget your recent heartbreak" he placed his hat back on and stepped forward

There was no doubt that Jervis decided to dress up as his favorite character in Alice in Wonderland. The Mad Hatter. Only difference was he real and Mad Hatter wasn't

" Let me give you a night on the town. Gotham can be a wonderland, Alice" Jervis smiled brightly at Alice

Alice thought for a moment. It was pretty strange that Jervis was wearing a costume but she did recognized the hat from his Alice in Wonderland poster. She wasn't too familair with the story however. Jervis was her friend and she couldn't see anything harm in taking up his offer.

" Let me get my coat' Alice looked at Jervis for a moment before heading straight to her bedroom

Jervis waited patientlly for Alice to return. He had waited years to do something like this with Alice and although she probably think's it is out of kindness in her friend. It was that but for Jervis it was also his date. Now that Billy was out of the way. Jervis could now make his moves and sweep her off her feet

" Right. I'm ready" Alice returned after putting her coat on and her purse around her arm

Jervis moved to the side so Alice could slip out of her home " You'll have a great time. I just know it" he smiled at her

" Hopefully" Alice smiled back for a second and then locked her door " It's not easy getting over a relationship. Billy was my first

Jervis nodded "If you ask me. He didn't deserve you. Especially how upset you are" he held out his arm " Take my arm and let the fun begin"

" I guess" Alice gladly took his arm and even smiled as she started walking with Jervis to the entrance door. Noticing his suit " Is that what i think it is?" she smiled slightly

Jervis looked at Alice " You think what is?" he really didn't understood what she was reffering to which was his attire

" You look like that hat guy from your poster in your office" Alice looked back at him

Jervis smiled but had to look away for a second so Alice wouldn't see him blushing " Oh yes. I am the Mad Hatter. Brought to life" he chuckled softly. Opening the door

" Well it actually does look good on you" Alice smiled back

As Jervis opened the door. Alice could see the local chariot parked outside infront of them on the street. Her eyes widen a little. Clearly surprised by this action " Wow. Isn't that?" she asked

" Yes and you don't need to worry about payment. I have already taken care of it. As a special favor" Jervis smiled at Alice

Alice and Jervis approached the chariot. She was still stunned but she didn't take any hints or something that would make her think that Jervis did this. Not only to be just a friend but something much more

" Mr Tetch. Where would you like me to take you and your lady friend?" The driver smiled at them

Jervis looked at Alice then at the driver " Take us to the local park and we can take it from there"

" Certainly" The driver nodded

Jervis looked back at Alice and smiled. Making room for her to climb up first " After you"

" I don't know what to say. This is really nice. Thank you" Alice looked at Jervis before starting to climb up to her seat

Jervis helped Alice to her seat and climbed up. Sitting next to her. His heart was racing as he felt butterflys in his stomach. This was truly something that he had longed to do but never had the courage or the right opportunity to do so

" You're quite welcome, Alice. Like i said im here to help you. Since you are my friend and mean a lot to me" Jervis smiled and signalled for the driver to start

Without a moment too soon. The driver motioned for the horses to start moving but what Alice didn't notice was that around the driver's hat. Was a card used by Jervis for mind control


	10. Do something useful

Jervis Tetch and Alice Pleasance were both enjoying their time on the chariot as the waited till they reached their destination. Jervis couldn't stop smiling since he always dreamed of doing something like this with Alice. He'd do anything to make their time. Such as this, special.

" How did you know by the way?" Alice looked at Jervis curiously

Jervis looked at Alice. Eyebrow raised " About your heartbreak?" he asked and saw that Alice had nodded to his question

" Im not angry or anything. It's just i didn't tell anyone and didn't really want to. Only person that knows was" Alice started to speak but was then cut short by Jervis

Jervis knew what Alice was about to say and decided to finish her sentence " Dr Cates. Yes" he nods " She told me when i was packing up for the night. Didn't think she would. Besides she hates me" he lied but couldn't really just say that he spied on Alice and Dr Cates

" She doesn't hate you" Alice shook her head. She refused to believe that and although she knew that neither liked each other but believed there was a good reason for it

Jervis titled his head slightly " She does" he looks away and sighs deeply " Just because i'm different. Just because im not really a people person. Doesn't mean i'm a freak" he looked away

" I don't believe that" Alice shook her head. She was even glad that they weren't talking about her and Billy anymore. That was something that she needed to forget " Your talking with me. Your a people person and a really great guy"

Jervis glanced at Alice. He was suprised to hear what Alice had said. He never really believed it himself " Really?"

" Yep. Your nice, kind and funny" Alice smiled at Jervis. She sat back in her seat and sighed happily " I must have a very special friend for doing something like this"

Jervis's smile grew wider and sat back himself. Everything that Alice had been saying was pure gold to him. He always loved ot hear her talk. No matter what it was and he found her more interesting with life than himself

" Like i said before. My dear. You are my friend and mean alot to me" Jervis adjusted his hat " And if this will help then i'm glad it is"

A few seconds later. The driver of the chariot stopped as they were now by the park which was located in the middle of Gotham. He turns towards to Jervis and Alice. Smiling at them both

" Here we you enjoyed the ride?" the driver asked while looking at them

Alice nodded and smiled back at the driver " We did. Thank you so much"

Jervis got off the chariot first and then helped Alice to climb down. As true gentleman he is. He waved at the driver " Thank you my good man. I'll take it from here"

" Have a good night you two" the driver smiled and motioned for the horses to start moving again

Jervis took Alice's arm into his own and the two of them began walking in the park. The street lights started to turn on. Since it was almost completely dark. They followed a pathway that lead them straight into the park and out on the other side

As Jervis and Alice were walking further and further into the park. Two thugs were hiding in the bushes. They had been there for quite sometime. Picking off defenseless citizens that were foolish enough to walk by

" Hey" The first thug pointed in the direction of Jervis and Alice " Easy money coming our way

The second thug nodded and smiled " Beautiful" he thought.

" I never knew you had a side quite like this" Alice said as she walked with Jervis " You seem. Quiet at work"

Jervis turned his head to look at Alice ". Waters run deep. It's my philosophy. People should be able to take what they want in life" this was now true. Especially with his new found confidence and determination to win Alice

Without a moment too soon. The two thugs had blocked Jervis and Alice's path. This made Alice jump and scream a little. Jervis gently pushed Alice behind him as he glared at the thugs. He wasn't going to let any one of them hurt his Alice. Plus he's already been in a situation similar to this. Only difference is he doesn't need Batman's help this time

" Hey. Our's two" The second thug looked at Jervis. He thought he looked ridiculous with his outfit but it wasn't going to stop him or his friend mugging Jervis

" Ok. Mr Hat" The first thug said as he pointed at Jervis " Hand us all your money"

Jervis glared at the thugs. Not backing down from his post " On your way cretans before im forced to teach you a lesson"

" Jervis. No" Alice lightly tapped Jervis's shoulder. She thought that was a really bad idea and didn't really want to see Jervis or herself get hurt for that matter

The two thugs then grabbed Jervis with his arms high in the air. Alice couldn't bear to watch as she covered her eyes. Dragging him over to them. Before the thugs could kill or beat him. Jervis took out both control cards he had hidden in his sleeve and placed it on the thugs heads

What should have been a beating or even getting killed. The two thugs had completely changed their tune. They looked worn down and almost in a zombie like state

" Take it easy on us. Mr Hat. We didn't mean it" The first thug pleaded

The second thug nodded " Yeah. We're sorry"

Jervis was pleased because this was his first attempt at controlling a human brain and succeed effortlessly. He now had the power to control anything he had desired and make people do what he wants

" Why don't you two go and do something useful" Jervis started to think as he was getting annoyed at the thugs's sight " Oh. Go jump in the river"

The two thugs said in unsion " Ok" they then left the park to go and do exactly what Jervis had told them to do

" You ok?" Alice asked as she opened her eyes and saw Jervis approaching her once more

Jervis nodded " Im sorry you had to see that but they needed to be taught a lesson. Now shall we continue?" he held out his arm for Alice to take

" We shall" Alice smiled and took Jervis's arm oncemore.

They then continued walking in the park. Undisturbed


	11. Too late

Meanwhile, driving down the streets of Gotham in his Batmobile. Batman had decided to go on patrol as usual. Always on the lookout for criminals and anything remotely suspicious. He would often do this when the Bat signal wasn't let up. Although there hasn't been anything that could pose as a threat but Batman had a feeling that there is something lurking in the shadows

" I surpose. You will not becoming home. Anytime soon sir?" Alfred asked as he appeared on small screen. Which was above the control panels

Batman shook his head " Not yet" he briefly looked at Alfred on the screen then turned his attention back to the road

" Very well sir. I'll prepare your usual for when you return" Alfred replied

Batman nodded " Thank you" he then pushed a button which turned the screen with Alfred off. Ending the transmission.

Batman noticed the police emergancy he had installed to help take down crime was blinking. He pressed the button to hear what the emergency was

" All units. All units. Two possible suicides. Scaling the Gotham bridge. Suspension tower" a man's voice could be heard through the intercom

Batman took a deep breath " Guess i'm elected"

Luckily for Batman. He was practially close to the Gotham bridge as he could see it in the distance. He spotted the two thugs that are controlled by Jervis climbing up to the very top. He stopped and got out of his batmobile. Looking up to see how high it would be. Batman buckles himself in.

" Engage" Batman's voice commanded and within seconds. Batman took off into to the air and manages to land successfuly ontop of the the bridge

The two thugs managed to reach the top. Although they saw Batman before them. They weren't scared or really bothered by his appearance. All they cared was doing what Jervis had said to them earlier

" Bit late to be going swimming. Isn't it?" Batman asked. Staring at the thugs

The thugs kept moving towards Batman

" Mr Hat told us to jump in the river" The first thug said

Batman looked at the thug rather oddly. Not just because of what the thug had told him but both he and his friend were wearing cards around their heads. He didn't think too much off it

" Right You guys stay calm. There's no need to be killing yourselves" Batman said as he held out his hands. In attempt to stop the thugs in their track

The second thug shook his head and kept following his partner " Got to do what Mr Hat says"

Batman tried to push both of the thugs back since they were infront of him but to his surprise. He couldn't. No one in Gotham he had fought before had more than average strength. The thugs kept pushing Batman with their weight. Causing Batman to move back till he was at the edge of the bridge

" Stop" Batman told them but to no avail since the thugs were more stronger

One second later. The thugs had managed to successfuly push themselves and Batman off the bridge. Falling at a rapid pace, Batman quickly grabbed out his batclaw and shot it at the edge of the bridge. With this, Batman was able to move out of the way. He managed to grab one of the thugs while the other fell to his death.

The thug was still using all his weight. Causing Batman to lose his grip with the batclaw. He felt his grip on the thug also slipping and before he knew it. The thug was released from Batman's grasp but not before grabbing the card off from the thugs head

Not long after, Batman used the batclaw to swing himself back down to the batmobile. As he does, he looks at the card which all it had was "10/6". Batman also felt something along the lines of chips and mechanics. He looked at the back of the card and saw the circuitry


	12. Dinner and Dancing

Once they had finished their walk. Jervis took Alice to the Beret Rouge Club and began eating their dinner. One the fanciest restraunts in Gotham. Even for a town such as that. Usually it was busy to be able to make a resveration. However, thanks to Jervis and his control cards. He had everyone working at the club under his control

"This is really surprising" Alice said after swallowing some chicken that went with her salad " Had no idea that you were man about town"

Jervis smiled and chuckled a little " I only share this side with those that are close to me" he held Alice's hand and gave it a little kiss before letting go

" I guess it's true. You do learn something new every day" Alice looked up at Jervis and smiled at him

Jervis smiled back and nodded. Cutting a peice of his steak " Alice, i want to thank you"

" For what?" Alice asked. Looking at him

Jervis took a deep breath. He was starting open up to Alice now. Not to tell her that he loves her. No. He wasn't ready for that but it was something else. Something that he had wanted to say to her for awhile

" I want to thank you for everything" Jervis looked up at Alice before continuing to cut his steak " You treated me as if i were like you and not some outcast. Your the only one that has ever been nice or cared enough about me. I'm not usually" he paused to stop himself. This was hard because of the next word he was about to say but stopped

Alice watched Jervis. She could see that he was a little troubled with what he was saying. She was about to say something but thought it best not to. Allowing Jervis to have his moment

Jervis took a deep breath " I'm not the one to make friends" he looks back up at Alice. It was clear that this was the first time that he was opening to her and giving some hints of his feelings " You're my only friend and couldn't be more prouder than i am"

" That is so sweet and your welcome" Alice smiled at Jervis

A lady then approached the table that Jervis and Alice were sitting at. She too had been controlled by Jervis but the card was hidden around the back of her hat.

" Sorry for the interruption but would you like your photo up on the wall?" the lady asked Jervis as she held up her camer

Jervis nodded at the lady " Certainly" he moved closer to where Alice was sitting and put his arm around her shoulder

Within seconds the lady had taken the photo and left. As they did, a group of minstrels gathered around Alice and Jervis's table and started to play music

After their dinner, Jervis took Alice with him too Storybrook. The Guard greeted both Jervis and Alice " Don't forget to lock up. When your done, Mr Tetch" he too had a control card placed on him

Jervis and Alice ventured throughout Storybrook till they stopped at a forest which was made straight out of Alice in Wonderland with The Cheshire Cat with it's big grin on the tree bunch. Both Alice and Jervis were sitting opposite to each other

" Do you know that Alice in Wonderland is my favourite story?" Jervis asked happily as he started to stand up once more

Alice nodded " From what i gathered of your poster in your office. Yes"

" Do you know the Mockturtle song?" Jervis asked as he did a little dance and twirl " Will you, won't you, will you, won't you. Won't you join the dance?"

To Alice's surprise, Jervis gently grabbed Alice off of her seat. Bringing her closer to him. He grabbed both of her arms and started to dance with her around the forrest. Alice had no idea that she knew this side to Jervis but she liked it none the less and with what has happened tonight. She was having the time of her life

An hour or so later. Jervis walked Alice straight back to her flat. It was definetly a fun filled evening for both of them and something to be remembered. Alice thought it was really sweet of Jervis and was so happy to have him as a friend. He really did help

" Thank you for a wonderful evening, Jervis. You're a terrifc friend" Alice smiled and kissed Jervi's cheek before walking up the steeps

Jervis couldn't help but blush from the kiss. Still feeling it's effect on his cheek. He looked up at Alice as she started to open the door

"See you tomorrow" Alice smiled as she waved at Jervis

Jervis nodded " Tomorrow and everyday afterwards" he waved her goodbye and started dancing down the road

" What a sweet. Funny man" Alice watched Jervis before she entered inside.


	13. Batman's Clues

Bruce returns to the Batcave after failing to save those thugs that fell to their deaths from the Gotham bridge. Bringing him the card he grabbed from one of them with him. He didn't know what it was exactly. With all the mechanics behind it. It was definitely used for something but what? All he had was that card and the thugs tell him that a " Mr Hat" was telling them to jump

" Mr Hat" Bruce repeated the phrase as he studied the control card

All he had was two clues and the fact that when he had attempted to push the thugs back so they would jump and push himself off either. They were increasingly strong. Usually, Bruce would have no problems since his strength was more than just average

For some reason. He decided to use his computer to determine the circuitry and the card itself. Hopping it would lead him to something. Whatever it was, Bruce felt that this could be the start of something and he had to make sure that he puts a stop to it. Before innocent people get hurt or killed for that matter

"When you showed me that strange card. I recalled an image from my childhood" Bruce could hear Alfred's voice as his friend walked up to him

Alfred placed a book he was carrying down on the desk. Causing, Bruce to stand up and move away from the batcomputer. Listening to Alfred talk as he made his way over to him

" From your childhood?" Bruce asked as he stood beside Alfred

Alfred nodded at Bruce as he looked at him " Yes. That card you found is straight out from an old children's tale" he nodded his head at the control card that Bruce was holding

" Really. Which one would this be?" Bruce looked at the card

Alfred opened the book to a page which it had said Alice in Wonderland with the picture of Alice having tea with the Mad Hatter.

This caused Bruce to raise an eyebrow as he saw the same exact card on the Mad Hatter's hat and the one he had in his hand.

" It seems those people had a run in with a self-styled. Mad Hatter" Alfred explained

Not only did Bruce had recognized the card but he rememebers that picture. It was the same exact photo he had saw in Jervis Tetch's office when he met him at Wayne Enterprises the other day

" I saw that photo the otherday. It belonged to a scientist" Bruce then lifted up his hand and turned his attention to the control card " Who creates circuitry similair to this" he hands the card over to Alfred

Alfred looks at the card for a minute " It seems that this scientist has decided to bring that story to life" he then places the control card back on the table

There was no doubt that this came from Jervis Tetch. When, Bruce had first met him. He was a little nervous and uncomfortable and recalled that when he had asked to see his work. Jervis had told him that it wasn't quite ready. He looked at the photo a few times

" Alfred" Bruce turned to look at his friend and mentor

Alfred looked back at Bruce " Yes sir"

" Get me a file with everything on Jervis Tetch. He works at my company" Bruce said as he shuts the book

Alfred nodded " Certainly sir" he then turned around and left the batcave

Perhaps that Jervis Tetch could be a new threat to Gotham that Bruce had thought. He had to be sure and knew who exactly he was dealing with. During their meeting, he couldn't get much from him. Seemed normal despite the nervousness but also he did saved him from an attempt on his life by two other thugs

Whatever it was. Bruce didn't like it and he had to now put a stop to it. One way or the other


	14. Shutdown

Jervis was all smiles as he came strolling into Wayne Enterprises like a new man. He strutted around while making his way to his department. The people that he passed by all looked at him funny. Not many had knew Jervis well but those that did. It was something completely different. Jervis was never this happy and always walked in looking sad or not fufilled

" Good morning" Jervis greeted cheerfuly to one of the female workers as he walked past

Eversince spending time with Alice last night and taking her out on the town. Jervis just couldn't stop being happy. This was the happiest he has ever been since...since ever. Although he hasn't told Alice that he loved her and thinks that Alice hasn't caught onto it. But it didn't matter. Last night was enough...for now

" Good to see you" Jervis shook a mans hand before he walked down the corridor to his department

Not only was Jervis in a good mood but he also had flowers in his left hand. He had every intention of giving them to Alice. That is how he would start. Giving her flowers and spending more time with her. Then and only then would be he ready to tell her how he really feels

Jervis spotted Alice working at her desk. He smiled and walked up to her. With flowers in hand

" Good morning, Alice" Jervis smiled at her

Alice looked up at Jervis and smiled back " Good morning" she notices the flowers in his hand " Those are lovely flowers"

" You think so?" Jervis asked. He pretended that these flowers were for him to put in his office

Alice nodded " Yeah. They are really pretty"

" Why don't you have them?" Jervis held out his hand with the flowers so Alice could take them

Alice shook her head " Oh no. I possibly couldnt. They are yours" she looked at him

"I don't mind. I can always get more later. I have quite a few at home anyway" Jervis smiled and encouraged Alice to the take flowers

Alice hesitated for a minute but could see that Jervis really wanted her to take them. She takes the flowers off from Jervis and places them on her desk " Thank you. All i need is a vase"

Before Jervis could respond to Alice. He heard a voice that he didn't really want to deal, bother or even see for that matter

" Tetch" Dr Cates called out as she walked into the corridor with none other than Bruce Wayne again

Jervis glanced at Dr Cates and noticed that Bruce was there as well. This was a complete suprise. Since he or anyone else didn't expect to see Bruce Wayne again

" Mr Wayne would like to have a word with you. In your office" Dr Cates said and gave a look to Jervis to let him know that she is mad

Jervis ignored Dr Cates " Did i...did i do something wrong?"

" No. I just needed to talk to you about your project. In private though" Bruce replied while looking at Jervis. He spots the flowers " Those look lovely"

Alice smiled and nodded at Bruce " Arent they. Jervis gave them to me" she then looked back to the flowers

" Jervis. Don't keep the boss waiting' Dr Cates eyed Jervis

Jervis sighed " Very well" he then heads into his office with Bruce Wayne following him. He wondered what Bruce would like to know about his project. He didn't recall showing Bruce his project from the last time they met

Once, Bruce entered Jervis's office. He closed the door behind them so no one can listen to their conversation. Making a quick observation, he saw some microchips at his desk and looked at the photo of Alice in Wonderland. Confirming his suspicions

Jervis plucked his briefcase onto his desk

" Im just going to get straight to the point' Bruce said as he stepped forward " Jervis"

Jervis turned around to look at Bruce. His eyes almost casted down to the floor again but held his gaze on him

" I had a lot to think about your project. Those microchips to enhance brain power and i don't think we really need anything like that for this company" Bruce looked at Jervs

Jervis gave Bruce a look. Not sure if he had heard him right " What?" he asked

" Im shutting down your project. It's nothing against you" Bruce said as he approached Jervis. He could have easily come right out and say that he was onto him but could raise suspicions. So he had to go with a different approach

Jervis was completely at a loss for words. He blinked a few times and felt his hand shaking " Why? Ive worked months and months and i have finally perfected it" he moved over to the containers with the mouses " I can show you now. It's ready"

" Listen. I have no doubt that it would work but what if something such as your microchips. Fell into the wrong hands and started...oh i don't know" Bruce shrug his shoulders " Mind control"

Jervis turned to look at Bruce. He believed that Bruce was accusing him and although he did start to use it for mind control. He had to plead his innocence " You think i would allow something. Such as these to get stolen or use them for my own gain?"

" Im not accusing you. Im just saying can't be too careful and it wouldn't look good for the company to even allow an animal to be controlled to do what ever that person desires"Bruce responded

Jervis looked away. He couldn't believe what is happening " So...i...im fired?"

" No. Your not fired. You did nothing wrong. I talked it over with Dr Cates and the board of directors. They will assign you to something else" Bruce replied. He could see Jervis was troubled

Jervis could feel anger start to rise in him. His work, shut down. He worked so hard to perfect those microchips and use them on another beings mind.. Jervis was starting to to take deep breaths to try and calm himself down but he couldn't

" YOU CAN'T DO THIS" Jervis yelled. He didn't care that his voice could be heard from his whole department.

Bruce wasn't phased by Jervis's outburst as he stood perfectly still. He knew he had to put a stop to this before it could get out of hand. Something tells him that this wouldn't be the end however

" I worked and i worked and i worked on this project for months" Jervis started to glare at Bruce as he had nothing but hatred in his eyes " And now it was all for nothing?"

Bruce took a deep breath and nodded " Im sorry that you feel that way but trust me. This is for the best. You can take the day off and can comeback tomorrow"

Jervis's hand slammed on the desk. He looked away as he could feel that tears were about surface but was going to cry no. He was angry. Not just because he was shut down but now he wouldn't be able to see Alice everyday

" You can't. This isn't right" Jervis looked straight at his briefcase

Bruce took a deep breath " I can. It's my final word. Im sorry Jervis" he then turned around and left the office

" Everything ok?" Alice asked as she saw Bruce leaving Jervis's office

Bruce shook his head " No but it had to be done" he then walked past Alice


	15. Cheering Jervis up

Jervis slammed his fist repeatedly down on his desk. Anger was still within him. This was not the start of the day he had wanted. No. It was surposed to be fun and happy. He was going to continue his work while seeing Alice when he could. But not now. Not when Bruce has shut down his project and will be moved to a different department

" This isn't right. This isn't fair" Jervis complained as he moved away from his desk and threw himself down onto the armchair beside the cabinet

The thought of not seeing Alice everyday made his stomach turn. It was almost as if somebody ripped his heart right out of his body. He had to see Alice because she was the sole reason for him to continue on with his life. How would he plan to win her heart now

" No. No Oh no" Jervis sighed deeply. Slumping on the arm chair

Just when things were about to go his way. With his microchips being a complete success and knowing that Alice is single. It all went straight down hill. It always had to end badly for him. He couldn't never be happy for more than five minutes. Although Jervis knew that Bruce felt it was in for the best interest but he beleived he was wrong

" He's wrong" Jervis hissed and wipped a tear that managed to escape from his eye

Jervis then heard a knock on his door.

" Jervis. Are you ok?" Alice asked on the other end of the door. She was worried ever since he had heard him yell just minutes ago

Jervis looked over to the door and took a deep breath " Not really"

" Can i come in?" Alice asked. She never heard Jervis yell and was worried about her friend. She knew that whatever had happened between him and Bruce. It didn't end well

Jervis sat up in his chair " Of course you can. My dear" he did needed some cheering up. Even if this might be the last time he would see Alice

Alice opened the door and approached Jervis " Everything alright?"

" No. Its bad. Really bad" Jervis replied as he shook his head at Alice. He got up and grabbed a spare chair from his desk and borught it back to where he was before so Alice could have a seat

Alice looked at Jervis worryingly " What happaned? I heard you yelling at Mr Wayne. Are you fired?" she sat down on the seat that Jervis had provided for her

" Mr Wayne" Jervis paused. This was hard for him to say. Since he still couldn't get his head around the situation " Mr Wayne has not only terminated my work but also assigning me to a new project"

Alice sat back. She could see that this had hurt Jervis and rightfully so. She also believed that Bruce didn't do it to be mean " That's awful. You worked so hard and now you can't go forward with it"

" I know" Jervis nodded as he felt him slump and sat back up straight on his chair again " It was ready for testing. As well" he looked down to his knees " But that's not the worst of it"

Alice looked at Jervis confusingly. She felt for sure that he would be more upset with his work being terminated " What do you mean?" she asked

" What i mean is i won't be able to see my best friend everyday. Especially if i get moved to a different department" Jervis looked up at Alice briefly before looking away. His shoulders slumped

Alice smiled. Even when Jervis was being sad he was still sweet. Truth be told, she thought the same of Jervis being her best friend. Although she has friends but hasn't met anyone quite like Jervis. So kind and considerate. Also quite but after last night. She didn't believe that anymore

" I guess this could be our last time. Tomorrow, I'll be working on something else but i don't know what it is" Jervis looked back at his knees. He felt hurt and sad

Alice shook her head and placed her hand on Jervis's knee. Causing him too look up at her " You don't know that for sure that you will be in a different department"

" How do you know?" Jervis asked. He wanted to believe Alice but with what just happened. He couldn't

Alice looked into Jervis's eyes " Well i don't but im sure they won't move you to somewhere else. You can still work here and besides. Apart from Dr Cates. This is your department and if it happened" she tilted her head " We could still see each other and hang out"

" Really?" Jervis gave Alice a hopefull look. She was always so kind to him. Which is what he loved about her

Alice nodded and smiled " Of course. We are friends after all. Arent we and if you have to move. It shouldnt' stop us from being friends but i have a feeling. Your not going anywhere"

" Oh. Alice. You always know what to say" Jervis smiled a little. He started to feel a little better now. Although he was still angry about Bruce but wasn't going to ruin the moment

Alice smiled at Jervis " Hey. it's what friends are for" she leaned for. Wrapping her arms around Jervis, giving him a small hug

The hug caught Jervis by surprise. He never expected or had a hug before. It felt so nice, warm and good. Especially since Alice was hugging him. Jervis could feel Alice's soft skin on him. He wished they could stay like this forever. He smiled

Alice broke the hug and noticed Jervis smiling " There we go. Do you want to go get something to eat during lunch?"

" Id love that" Jervis smiled back at Alice as he nodded


	16. Billy Returns

Billy, Alice's ex boyfriend walked into Wayne Enterprises and asked for the department that Alice worked in. It had been a few weeks since they broke up and he has realized that he made a terrible mistake. He hoped that it wasn't too late

" Excuse me. Could you tell me where Alice Pleasance works?" he asked an older lady at the front desk

The old lady gave Billy a warm smile and nodded " One minute" she started typing into the computer and a few seconds later. The information of Alice Pleasance popped up " She's on level 4. Neuro department" she turned back to Billy

" Thank you" Billy nodded then left the front desk

Billy headed into the elevator and pressed 4 as the doors closed. As he waited for his destination. He hoped and prayed that him and Alice would be back together. Alice was his first love and he wasn't the perfect boyfriend. Who was but he really did love Alice and wasn't used to having a serious relationship until Alice came into his life that is

A few seconds later, the doors opened up and Billy headed straight down to Neuro sicences department. He remembered that Alice told him that she worked as an assistant and knew that her desk would be in the front. As he arrived he noticed that Alice wasn't around

" Damn it" Billy muttered while scratching his head " Guess she isn't here"

Dr Cates walked into the hallway and saw Billy standing by Alice's desk.

" Looking for someone?" Dr Cates asked getting a good look at Billy and thinking he was attractive

Billy turned around and looked at Dr Cates " I was looking for Alice...Alice Pleasance. Is she around?" he looked to the two rooms nearby. One was Jervis's and the other was Dr Cates's office

" Who wants to know?" Dr Cates asked Billy again

Billy looked at Dr Cates and cleared his throught " Billy. Her ex"

Once, Dr Cates heard that Billy was the ex. Her sudden interest in him seem to deminish because of how Alice broke up with him. Knowing that she has been in that situation about commitment several times before

" I see" Dr Cates simply replied. Adjusting her glasses

Billy noticed the sudden change in Dr Cates but didn't really care. He waited for her answer

" Well she isn't here right now. Alice is on her lunch break with a friend" Dr Cates told Billy

Billy nodded. He thought about waiting till Alice got back but thought it would be best to talk to her at her place " Oh. I'll just. Talk to her later then. Thank you" he turned around and then left Dr Cates

Alice Pleasance arrived home a few hours later. It had been a good one since she started to get to know Jervis a little more during their lunch break. Of course though. Like a good friend, she cheered her friend up after Jervis had a dicussion with Bruce about his work

She entered the front door but didn't make it to her front door as she saw someone that she didn't think she would see again

" Billy?" Alice asked as he saw him by her door

Billy smiled at Alice and revealed flowers in his left hand " Baby im sorry for being a prick. Can we talk?"

Alice approached Billy and as she did. He handed her the flowers. Alice took a second to smell them and it was her mint roses. Like Billy, Alice wanted to make things right with Billy since she did miss him

" Oh, Billy" Alice went into the arms of Billy and felt his arms wrapped around her back


	17. Bad News

Jervis was up early as he always was. Eventhough he doesn't need to be working where he is till he is assigned to a different department next week. However, he didn't want to spend a day without seeing Alice. He sat in an armchair in the living room. Gently stroking a picture of Alice

" My Alice" Jervis said gently while looking at Alice's picture

He took that photo a few years ago when Alice had brought a new camera. She wanted to test it out by having Jervis use it. Once the photo was taken, he was allowed to keep the photo. Jervis kept that photo as if it was his own. A priceless antique

" I love you and i always will" Jervis continued to gently stroke the photo and smiled warmly

It had been a couple of days since Alice broke up with Billy and ever since then. Jervis has done his best to get to know Alice a little more and spend time with her. Not only just as a friend. He hasn't told her of his true feelings. Jervis was waiting for the right time and he thought today could very well be it

" I think it's time that you knew the truth" Jervis placed the photo on his coffee table. Looking up at the clock. He left his apartment and headed straight to Wayne Enterprises

Half an hour later. Jervis arrived at Wayne Enterprises in his usual work clothes. He took the elevator and talked to himself mentally. Preparing himself for talk with Alice. Jervis had thoughts about waiting till after work but he believed that he has waited for far too long. It was time to make his move

Jervis stepped out of the elevator and calmy walked down the hallway to his soon to be former work department. He was confident. He had to be.

" Jervis" Alice greeted him cheerfuly as she ran to him and gave him a quick hug

Jervis blushed a little but shook it off. Not wanting Alice to see him like that " What do i owe this pleasure?"

" For being such a good friend to me. These past few days. If i never had a true friend like you then i don't know how i would have coped" Alice smiled back at Jervis " Oh and guess what?"

Jervis smiled at Alice " What?"

" I have the most incredicable news. Billy visted me last night. He apologized, i forgave him and guess what. " Alice held out her hand to Jervis. Showing him a rather expensive but pretty ring "I'm getting married

Jervis stared at Alice blankly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing as he felt his heart was being ripped into a thousand peices. Jervis blinked a few times. Trying to process all the information that was laid before him.

" You ok, Jervis?" Alice asked as she noticed that Jervis was looking funny

Jervis didn't hear Alice. He wanted to break down, cry, scream and yell. He wanted to tell Alice that she is making a big mistake and she should be with him. Not Alice. His confidence and his will to tell Alice of how he felt just flew right out the window. He felt pain

" Jervis?" Alice asked as she was starting to get worried. Since, Jervis hasn't said a word and just looked at her

Jervis brought himself back to reality as he snapped out of his daze and looked at Alice. Noticing that she was getting worried

" That's" he looked down to the ground. He didn't want to say anything but forced himself " That's wonderful. Excuse me" Jervis turned around and started to leave " I need to get something from my car"

Alice knew that something was wrong with Jervis. Before he seemed usual but once she told him the news. He started to act a little differently

" Jervis?" Alice called out as she watched Jervis leave

Jervis didn't hear Alice as he rushed out of the department and Wayne Enterprises. He needed to leave and be alone with his thoughts. If he was going to let out his fustrations. It wouldn't be infront of Alice. He couldn't bear to see him that way. Jervis felt as if his whole world came crumbling down when Alice told him that she was getting married to Billy

"How is that possible? They broke up didn't they?" Jervis asked inside his head as he drove straight back to his apartment. Tears were starting to escape his eyes. Why was this happening to him. Didn't he deserve at least a little bit of happiness in his life

Jervis drove through two red lights but he didn't care. He started to feel detactched from the world around him. He had no world now that Alice was getting married to the man who said he never wanted to see her again. There was no way he could profess his love now

A few minutes later. Jervis arrived at his apartment. he parked the car but didn't lock it. He was still trying to keep himself together as he made his way inside and rushed up the steps. Jervis was hurting really badly.

Once he reached the top of the stairs. Jervis grabbed his keys as he approached his door and began unlocking it


	18. Breaking Down

As soon as Jervis opened up his door. Stepping inside his apartment and once he closed the door. That was it. He lost control and let his emotions get the best of him. Jervis threw his keys across the floor and formed a fist. Jervis viciously hits the back wall beside the front door with his fist several times

He felt pain starting to creep in his fist but Jervis didn't care. He moved forward, roughly removing his lab coat and throwing it to the ground. He was angry. Angry at the fact that Alice is now back together with Billy. The man who made her very upset when he broke up with her. Angry that all this time, spending with Alice and working up his nerve. Had all been for nothing

Jervis violently threw books he kept neatly on bookshelf onto the ground. Infact he managed to throw the shelf itself onto the ground. Jervis wasn't aware of this strength as still felt pain and anger inside of him. He moved over to the table,smacking down both chair. As he did, Jervis felt more angry and pain

He went into the kitchen, opening up the first draw. Jervis started throwing the utensils. Such as knives and forks. Which he would always kept neatly, threw them to the ground or just mess them about and put them where they shouldn't be

"AGHHHHHHHHH" Jervis screamed in fustration and began kicking the cuboards underneath the counter

Jervis found the clean dishes that he forgot to put away last night and smashed each plate and cup onto the ground. He didn't care that he was ruining his home or destroying his possessions. All the emotions that Jervis had for Alice and feelings that he had kept hidden for many years. Such as pain, grief, torment and ones that he suffered abuse from his father when he was a kid. All started flow through and breakout

Whatever was in Jervis's way. He would destroy it and it wasn't before long that his entire apartment looked like it had been robbed. Why...just why could he have one good thing in his life. It was like it was all a big joke and he would never have anything that he wished he had

The landlord, knocked on Jervis's door. Wanting to know what the noise was all about

" Everything alright in there? Jervis?" The landlord called out

Jervis glanced over at the door. Hearing the landlord's voice. Normally he would say that everything is fine and nothing to worry about. Jervis would just tell him that he was busy looking for something but he just didn't care. Instead he did something totally out of character

" GO AWAY" Jervis yelled and continued his path of destruction.

The landlord was taken back by Jervis yelling at him. Eventhough that he had the power and could remind Jervis that he could kick him out. He chose not to and decided to give Jervis his space as he slowly backed away back into his apartment

" You're worthless. You're pointless. What person would love you" Jervis could hear his father's cruel words in his mind. He started getting visions of his father smiling and laughing at his pain

Jervis picked up large glass bowl and dropped it beneath his feet. Causing it to break in a thousand peices. All the anger that Jervis had. Now started to fade away and the feelings of despair and sadness started creep in

He pictured Alice at her wedding with Billy. Looking very happy and in love. Forgetting Jervis and their friendship

" No no no no no no" Jervis whimpered as he collapsed onto his knees in the broken glass that was now cutting his knees

Tears started to run down past Jervis's eyes and cheeks. He was crying but not because of the feeling of broken glasses in his knees. Although that did cause him some pain but what really hurt him the most. Was that he had lost Alice and he would never have the chance to be with her now

Jervis hanged his head. Looking down at the broken glass as he cried. Alice was the only person that he had truly loved and cared about. She was the only person that treated Jervis with kindess and compassion. Just like another human being. Not someone who had diffcult talking to people or saying he looked creepy

" ALICE" Jervis screamed as tears just poured out of his eyes. His heart ached. He was in so much pain

He had planned to tell Alice that he loved her and would do anything for her. Not only just as a friend but also something more. Now he couldn't. The only human interaction that Jervis wanted more than anything and to be apart of his life was Alice.

Jervis continued to cry and repeat Alice's name. Each time as he did, he started to yell less and the tone of his voice started to get quieter and quieter. Jervis felt Alice slipping away from him. Leaving him in a darkned room forever and ever.

He then saw Billy and his smile

" Billy" Jervis hissed

It was all Billy's fault. Jervis hated him so much and believed that he would be far better suited for Alice than him. After all, Billy did break up with Alice. Which caused her a lot of stress. Jervis sees Billy laughing and smiling

" I won you worthless fool" Jervis heard Billy say to him

Jervis was no longer feeling any emotion anymore. All the pent up fustration and keeping his feelings bottled had now disappeared. He wipped his tears while still on his knees in the broken glass

" I can fix this. I can still win" Jervis formed a fist with the palm of his hand that he used to hit the wall oncemore

Jervis thought about their relationship and Alice. Jervis believed that as long as Billy was in the picture somehow some way. Alice would never be truly his and would always have to stay in the shadows. An outsider, a pet or something that couldn't or didn't deserve to be loved or cared about

There was only one thing that Jervis could do to ensure that Alice would be his

Without wasting another minute longer. Jervis pulled out the little bits of broken glass that cut and stuck into his knees. He groaned, feeling the pain. Jervis then got back up to his feet and headed straight into his bedroom

Jervis opened the small closet and saw his Mad Hatter outfit. The same one that he worn when he took Alice out to cheer her up after being dumped. He smiled sinisterly as a thought popped into his head


	19. Billy's Death

Jervis, now in his Mad Hatter outfit. Parked his car across the road from the restaurant that Billy and Alice were having dinner in. They never knew that he had followed him to that spot. Luckily for him. Since Alice never saw his car. Jervis also got a good view of the young couple. Since they were seated at a window

" I'll wipe that smile off your face soon" Jervis hissed as he watched Billy smiling and talking to Alice

Jervis knew what he had to do. It was the only way to ensure that Alice would belong to him and he would have her heart. Usually in situations or what he is about to do. Jervis would never think twice or even think of it in the first place. That was the old him. The weak, miserable, pip squeak of a mouse. Ever since his breakdown. Jervis felt he was reborn

" You have no idea what you are doing" Jervis stared at Alice who seemed to be laughing at what Billy had told her

The only way that Jervis could win Alice. Was to remove Billy from the picture. Permanently. Jervis had already ran through what he was going to do to Billy. Once he followed him home. That is. He did think about controlling Billy with his microchips and to have him break up with Alice but that wasn't good enough for him

" After tonight. Things will be better. Much better" Jervis smiled to himself as he sat back in his seat. Drinking tea from his mug

After two hours. Billy and Alice left the restaurant and headed back to Alice's apartment. Jervis followed them close behind by two cars. He figured that Billy was going to take Alice home and then he would leave. Jervis would be correct as he sees Alice leaving the car once they had arrived at buliding

Billy gave Alice a kiss and hug. He wanted to spend the night with Alice but she was feeling tired and wanted to go to bed early. Not wanting to cause an arguement. Billy respected her wishes and soon got back into his car and left.

What, Billy didn't expect is that Jervis was hot on his trail now. He was hunter who stalked his prey and waited for the right moment to strike. Billy only lived about three blocks away from Alice. Much to Jervis's suprise.

Jervis found a park at the end of the street and got out as soon as he saw Billy entering the buliding. Once, he straighted his hat. Jervis quickly hurried himself down the street and entered the same bulding. Luckily, Billy wasn't out of his sight as he was seen walking up the steps

" It's showtime" Jervis grinned and quietly followed Billy up the stairs.

It was quite late and hardly anyone was out in about. There was only some people that saw Jervis's unsual attire but paid no attention to him. Jervis hid behind the corner of the level that Billy had stopped at. He watched Billy head down to the end of the corridor, unlock the door and head into his apartment

Jervis looked around to make sure that no one else was in the area. The coast was clear, he brought out a sharp knife in his pocket. Jervis thought about killing Billy with a gun but that would cause a lot of noise. So he decided to go with a different approach

Knock.

" Just a minute" Billy called out on the other side of the door as he approached it

Jervis waited paitently with knife in hand. This was it. There was no turning back and he knew the consquences of the actions that are about to take place. He didn't care. Jervis would do anything in his power now to ensure that he would have Alice

Few seconds later. Billy opened the door and saw Jervis standing before him

" Can i help you? And isn't it a bit early for halloween?"Billy chuckled as he looked at Jervis. However, he stopped. Once he noticed that Jervis held a knife

Jervis caught onto Billy and looked at him darkly " Alice is mine"

He then slammed the knife straight into Billy's stomach before Billy had a chance to react or do anything. He then took the blade out

Billy groaned and was now in immense but Jervis wasn't finished with him yet. The next thing that happened was that Jervis had now grabbed a hold off Billy's throat and began squeezing the life out of him. Due to the pain of being stabbed and Jervis using his strength. Billy was now being not only pushed back into his apartment but now collapsed on the ground

Jervis tightened his grip around Billy's throat and looked at him darkly. As Billy bwas squirming and trying to break free but to no avail. His face was now starting to turn blue and purple. Oxygen was leaving him rapidly as his wind pipe was being crushed

Finally for what seemed like for an enternity. Billy died and his body became limp. Jervis released his hold and looked down at his dead foe. The man that never even knew Jervis to begin with

" Sorry, Billy. Milad but all's fair in love in war" Jervis took a deep breath and stood up. Now that Billy was dead. Jervis was truly free to claim Alice for his own and prove his love to her. He had shown no remorse or regret in killing Billy

Jervis noticed that he had caught some blood on his coat from Billy's stomach " Damn it. Now i have to wash it before i can see. Alice. My Alice"

With his mission completed. Jervis left Billy's apartment and headed straight into his car. What he didn't expect was that there was one witness who saw Jervis stabbing Billy in his doorway from across the corridor. The witness then went to her phone and started dial the numbers to the Gotham Police


	20. Even You

Bruce sat in front of the computer in the Batcave. Looking up anything information that was related to Jervis Tetch. So that he could get more of an idea of who he maybe up against and what he will do to stop him. A sudden buzz started ringing through an eletronic device nearby. It was device he could use to listen in onto the police and who is at large or what crime was committed.

Bruce pressed the button and an eletronic frequency started to pick up

" All units. Calling all units. A murder has just taken place in downtown. A man in his mid twenties was stabbed and strangled to death" a man's voice could be heard through the device

Bruce listened intently and knew that he would have to go to work soon. He also figured that soon the Batsignal will be lit

" Suspect was seen wearing a large hat and an outfitt as described by the witness. That looked like a fictional character known as the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. There have been sightings of this man around in the facility. All units please respond" the man had said

Bruce pressed a turned off the message and knew who exactly it was. Jervis Tetch or as he may like to be called now. Mad Hatter. He wondered how a murder was involved with him personally. It didn't matter because now he needed to be stopped and there was only one way to ensure that

" Did you hear the news sir?" Bruce heard Alfred's voice

Bruce nods. Getting up from his seat. He saw Alfred approaching and then turned to head into the a chamber where it contained his Bat suits

"It seems that this Mad Hatter is getting rather out of hand. But my question is why did he kill someone?" Alfred watched Bruce enter the chamber but stood nearby the Bat computer

Bruce listened to Alfred as he was getting changed " Who knows Maybe someone had caught onto his plan about mind control or..." he paused as he looked up at the wall. As if he saw something

" Or?" Alfred replied

Bruce took a deep breath and resumed getting changed. Putting on his mask last. He then left the chamber

" Or it could be something to do with someone that he knows and works with" Bruce said looking at Alfred

Alfred looked at Bruce to study his thoughts as he would do when he had the chance to see him before leaving to take care of business in Gotham City. Ever since, Bruce was a little boy. Alfred took great care of him and became more than just a butler and a mentor. He was family and knew that Bruce.

Even in his age now. With his parents killing and encountering really bad people as Batman. That he was troubled

" Your thinking about it aren't you?" Alfred asked while still looking at his master and friend

Bruce nodded " When i first starting doing this. I told myself that i would do whatever it takes to ensure Gotham's safety. Especially if i have to get rid of people so they can't harm others again" he slowly starts approaching Alfred

" I understand that and i will always support you. What you have done is a great service. However it hasn't really changed anything. Has it?" he was mainly referring to The Joker

Bruce looked at Alfred and knew he was right " I thought that by killing Jack. That it would ease my pain and i could go on. Then i went up against Oswald and..." he paused as he pictured her " Selina"

" Like you. Selina also wanted venegence on the person that damaged her. Changed her and it was because of that. It got her killed. You had good intentions for the people of this city and it has worked but i do worry about you" Alfred looked at Bruce like a worried and concerned friend

Bruce listened closely to what Alfred had to say and knew he had a point. He thought that by killing the really bad criminals. Especially The Joker who killed his parents. Feel a little better because they could share his pain. It just made him feel worse. Eventhough it was for the right reasons

" There is another way that Batman can use. A way that won't be so damaging and to set a higher standard. Letting the criminal underworld and everyone else for that matter that your better than they are. There's always another way" Alfred impored

Alfred knew that Bruce was taking in everything he had just said. Alfred had no doubts or objections to Bruce wanting to make Gotham a safer place and bring down the criminals. He hated that he was still being haunted by the past and feels that killing is the only way to serve his cause. He knew that Bruce already has thoughts about killing Jervis

" How we could be sure. How could i be sure that if i don't and the police take Jervis in. That he won't try and do the same after a breakout?" Bruce asked his long time friend.

Bruce had doubts because it didn't seem like a logical choice per say. Although he never really thought about it before. Since what he was doing was working and that all the dangerous people. Such as The Joker and Penguin have been eradicated for the safety of everyone

" I think everyone deserves a chance for a possible redemption" Alfred moved closer to Bruce and smiled " Even you"

Bruce took a deep breath. He still wasn't sure if Alfred was right about this. After all he didn't feel better or setting the bar to be better than the scum of Gotham. However he would take what Alfred said into consideration

" I have to go to work" Bruce simply said. Heading straight to the Batmobile


	21. Revelations

Jervis arrived outside Alice's apartment flat. He was still dressed in his Mad Hatter outfit and started to really like wearing it. Jervis clenched his fist as he stood at Alice's door. He paused. Taking a deep breath. Jervis then knocks

Knock. Knock. Knock

There was no asnwer. Jervis waited patiently for Alice to answer but no answer came. He knoced again

Knock. Knock. Knock

A few minutes later. Just as when Jervis was about to turn around and leave. He heard the door being unlocked and stood back in his original place. Alice, who was wearing her night gown and rubbing her eyes

" Jervis. What are you doing here?" Alice said and let out a small yawn.

Jervis took another deep breath. He had to, even when seeing Alice. Who looked like she just got out of bed was still as beautiful as ever

" I have to tell you something. Something that has been bugging me for years" Jervis looked at Alice's beautiful face

Alice yawned again. She really didn't care or noticed that Jervis was wearing his Mad Hatter outfit again " Couldn't it wait till morning. Almost midnight"

" Oh. I surpose but this won't take long. I promise" Jervis straightened his hat

Alice nodded " Alright. Come in. I'll make us some tea" she then headed straight into the kitchen

" Thank you" Jervis stepped in and closed the door. This was the first time that he had actually stepped inside her home and it was wonderful. Now that Jervis had disposed of Billy. It was time to make his move on Alice

Alice started to boil the kettle and dropping in a few bags of tea. She wonder what on Earth had possessed Jervis to come around to her place at this hour. Not that she never wanted Jervis to visit her but this was a bad time. She decided to be polite and felt that. Whatever it was. Jervis needed to get it off his chest

" You have a lovely home" Jervis remarked as he sat at the table.

Alice brought out two cups. She poured the milk, sugar and now that hot water " Thank you"

Once, done. Alice brought her and Jervis's cup over to the table and sat across from Jervis. She started to sip lightly on her tea

" Alice. What im about to say. Is something that i wanted to do for along time but i never had the right opportunity" Jervis began. Taking one quick look at her before sipping on his own tea

Alice looked over at Jervis curiously " Oh?"

" Ever since" Jervis paused. Even now. It was still pretty hard. He smiled at Alice and took a deep breath " Ever since i first met you. You were the only person that treated me with kindess, respect and actually liked me"

Alice sipped more of her tea " Well. You are a nice guy and quite amazing" she smiled slighty

'Thank you" Jervis smiled back. He sat back in his seat " We have gotten to known each other for a long time now and i have to say. I really like working with you and seeing you everyday"

Alice listened to Jervis and was trying to make out what he meant but felt that he hasn't got to the point yet. She didn't say anything

" For..." Jervis pasued again. He hated doing stopping to take a moment. He thought he was past this. Jervis then decided to change to a different tatic " Alice. What im trying to say is. I want to be more than just a friend to you" he looked away

Then it dawned on Alice " Oh" she realized that from what Jervis has said. That he started to have feelings for her

" Yeah and i tried to ignore it but i can't" Jervis reached out and gently grabbed Alice's hands " I love you, Alice. I always have and always will" he looked at her. Hoping she would feel the same

Alice was caught by surprise when Jervis grabbed her hands but didn't feel anything bad from it

" Jervis. I have a fiance. You know that"Alice looked at Jervis and gently pulled her hands away from Jervis

Jervis sighed and removed his hands from Alice's sight " I know but he isn't good enough for you. He's treated you badly. He hurt you throught the breakups and the fights"

" Every couple has fights but if it's meant to be then. They will work through them" Alice felt bad for Jervis but she had to tell him " I care about you alot..."

Jervis looked at Alice rather sadly and hurt " But not like Billy"

" Yeah. Your more like a brother and friend to me. It's sweet but i just don't love you in that way" Alice met Jervis's gaze before taking another sip of her tea

That wasn't good enough for Jervis. Even in death, that idiot wins. He started to get angry and slammed his fist in the table

Alice jumped a little after Jervis banged the table

" What does he have that i don't have. I would never hurt you or break up with you" Jervis started to feel his emotions coming in. He just couldn't believe it. This wasn't how it was surpose to happen

Jervis sat back in his chair and tried to regain his composure " I would treat you so good. Id never have a fight with you. I.." he looked away and then suddenly ' I killed Billy for christ sake"

" What?" Alice's eyes widen. She felt a chill running down her spine and didn't like this side to Jervis. She had to ask to make sure she wasn't hearing thins " You what?"

Jervis looked back at Alice " You heard me. I killed him because he didn't deserve you. Unlike me"

Tears started to come down in Alice's eyes and she felt her heart beat a little faster. She couldn't believe that Jervis would do such a horrible thing

" I will be the only person that loves you and i will prove it" Jervis said. Filled with determination

Alice shook his head " I... i" she started to cry " I.. don't love you

" You're not thinking clearly but in time. You will know the truth" Jervis replied

This was like a nightmare. Alice wished it was so that Billy would still be alive and Jervis wouldn't have done such a cruel thing. He was her best friend but was crushed to learn what he had just done. Not only as she lost her Billy but also her friend. Alice did not recognize Jervis

" I don't know who you are in anymore" Alice shook her head.

Alice knew that she couldn't stay with Jervis and had to call the police. As heartbreaking as it was. She didn't feel safe around Jervis anymore. The man she knew was gone and what she saw was..Even Alice didn't know anymore

" I...I have to" Alice the shot up from her chair and tried to leave

Jervis quickly caught onto Alice and blocked her path. He grabbed her arms

" Let go of me" Alice tried to break free but she couldn't. Since she felt Jervis's grip

Jervis shook his head " Im afraid i can't do that. You belong to me and i will prove how much i love you"

" No no" Alice started to whimper and fight back but it was useless

Jervis could see the pain in Alice but felt that this was the only way now. There was no going back. Just when he was about to take her. They heard another voice in the room

" Let her go" .


	22. Alice's Abduction

Jervis and Alice looked around to see where the voice was coming from. They spotted Batman standing the doorway. His eyes were locked onto to Jervis

" Well well. If it isn't the Bat" Jervis smirked while he still had his grip on Alice

Batman stares at Jervis while his eyes focus on a frightened Alice. Figuring how he could attack Jervis without hurting Alice in the process

" No matter. I expected to run into the trouble sooner or later. That's why i brought in outside help" Jervis. Releases his hold on Alice and claps his hands together as a signal

Alice's front door was then busted down with an axe. Two people entered and were wearing rather odd looking costumes. One was dressed in what appeared to be a Walrus and the other looked more of a woods man. Holding an axe

" Allow me to introduce you to my friends. The Walrus and the Carpenter" Jervis smirked

Batman turned around as he saw the Walrus and the Carpenter approaching before him. The Carpenter raises his axe and swings it in Batman's direction. Batman manages to block the attack by grabbing onto the handle bars. However he found it quite diffcult to take the weapon off or push the Carptener back

The Walrus then punched Batman in the stomach hard. Batman still held his grip. Not wanting the blade to strike his face. He elbows the Walrus in the face and quickly side steps. Letting go of the axe and missing the blade

" There's no use. My men are stronger than you" Jervis said happily.

Batman tackled the Carpenter to the ground. Forcing him to let go of the axe. He didn't catch the Walrus in time. As he picked Batman up and threw him across the room. Knocking over a shelf

The Carpenter grabbed his axe and stood up. Him and Walrus approached Batman's direction. Batman got up and notice the Walrus procceded to strike him but manages to block him in time. He then punches the Walrus in the stomach a few times. Oddly a few punches would send an enemy backing but strangely enough. The Walrus only felt the punches a little

Batman sees the Carpenter about to strike. He ducks but the Carpenter stops his attack in the nick of time. Batman shoves the Carpenter into a nearby wall. The Walrus to tackle Batman to the ground

The Walrus then starts punching Batman on the ground

With Jervis watching on in delight as his men beat Batman. Alice thought now would be a good time to escape from her former friend. Knowing that if she stayed She could be in real danger.

Alice then starts to run to the front door but doesn't quite make it in time. Since, Jervis caught her at the last second and pulled her back

" Let me go" Alice tried to break free from Jervis but to no avail " Why are you doing this?"

Jervis spung Alice around so he could be face to face with her "For us. My dearest. Believe me. I didn't want it to be this way"

He then plants a microchip card on Alice. Forcing her to collapse and lose full control over herself. Jervis picks up Alice, bridel style. Looking rather disappointed it had to come to this.

With, Batman. Preoccupied. Jervis takes his chance and leaves the apartment with Alice in his arms

Seeing that Jervis has escaped with Alice. Batman had to beat these men now. Before a next punch could be delieved by the Walrus. Batman releases steel spikes underneath his gloves into the Walrus's face. Forcing him to stop his attack.

Batman uses his strength to knock out the Walrus with an elbow to the head. He pushes the Walrus off of him stand up. As he does. He sees the Carpenter about to make his move by starting to run with the axe in Batman's direction from across the living room

Only bringing out small gadget. Batman fired the Batclaw past the Carpenter. Hitting the wall. The Carpenter is only a inches away from Batman and just before he could strike. Batman pulls the Batclaw taking brick out of the wall.

Batman moves out of the way as the brick hits the Carptener in the back of the head. Hard. The Carpenter falls flat on his stomach. Which causes the microchip that was used to control who the Carpenter was. Fall out of his head and landing by his lips

Immediately recgonizing the microchip. Batman grabs it and looks at the back. Seeing the same circuitry from the other card he has back at the Batcave.

Batman also notice a small writing ontop of the circuitry. Which said " Property of Storybrook Land"

That solved the problem of where Jervis could have taken Alice. Batman had no doubts that it would be the place where Jervis or as he would liked to be called now. The Mad Hatter has taken Alice.

The police were soon called. After other residents heard noises and sounds of a struggle coming from Alice's apartment.

Not wanting to waste another minute and to stop Jervis and his plans for Alice. Batman leaves to go confront his nemesis at Storybrook Land park


	23. The Only Way

This was not surpose to happen. It wasn't meant to be this way. She was meant to accept and love him for who he was. He didn't want to have to kill his compeition but felt that he had no choice. It was never Jervis's intention to kidnap Alice and place her under his control. No no no

Sitting in a corner of what looked like to be a maze made out of cards in Storybrook land. Jervis had Alice sit in front and leaning back on his chest. She was wearing a purple and white chest. With a special control bracelet on top of her head.

Alice looked like she was in a daze. She just sat infront of Jervis, staring blankly and feeling her hair being played with by Jervis

Jervis played and stroked Alice's hair gently. As if she was a precious doll or something. He didn't like that it had to come to this. Having Alice as his puppet but there was no other choice. Jervis felt desperate to win Alice

"Alice" Jervis called softly

Alice leans her head back and looks at Jervis " Yes?"

" I..." Jervis paused for a moment " I'm sorry that it had to be this way" he said rather sadly

Alice continued looking at Jervis. Normally a normal person would tell him how horrible and yes it shouldn't be this way at all. Since she didn't love him the same way as he did. However she wasn't in control. He was

" You did what you had to" Alice replied " It was the only way"

Jervis nodded in agreement. He stopped playing with her hair and wrapped an arm around her chest

Alice greeted this attempt of affection by resting her hand on his arm

" I wan't you to know that i love you. I really do Alice but this was the only way. To make you see" Jervis took a deep breath and held onto Alice

Alice smiled up at Jervis " I love you to. You had to make me see the mistake i was making" she looked across at the table infront of them

" I never meant to hurt you but Billy had to go. He wasn't good for you. He doesn't care about you. The way i do" Jervis replied softly. Giving a small kiss on Alice's head

Alice continued staring at the table " Billy never loved me. He hurt me too much"

The table infront of Jervis and Alice was set up with a tea set and plates. Like in Alice and Wonderland. Jervis had planned a tea party for them. Since he was the Mad Hatter and Alice was Alice

" We are going to be so happy together. Just you wait. Once, Batman has been delt with. We will leave Gotham and start fresh" Jervis smiled and sighed happily

Alice nodded " I can't wait and please" she looks up at Jervis as if he was the only one that could protect her. Despite the fact her mind has been completely warped

" Please don't let the big bat. Take me away" Alice took a deep breath " I don't want to be away from you"

Jervis smiled even more. Eventhough this wasn't the real Alice " Don't worry my dea. I have set a trap for the Bat and i know he will be here soon"

Alice moved closer to his embrace " Then are we going to have our party?"

" Oh yes. I haven't forgotten about that. Once the Bat is gone. We shall celebrate and tomorrow. We will have left this awful place for good" Jervis said softly

They laid together in the corner for a few more minutes. Jervis fully realized what he had done and had regretted his actions. But he has come to far now to give up Alice. She was his to love forever and ever. He wasn't going to give her up. Not now. Not ever

" Alice?" Jervis asked

The mindless Alice looked up at Jervis " Yes, Jervis"

" Shall we get ready and greet the Bat before his demise?" Jervis proposed

Alice nodded in reply

" Good. Let's go" Jervis stood up

Jervis helped Alice up. He then holds her hand as they begin walking through the maze to the exit. Ready for the final confrontation with Batman


	24. Enter Storybrook

It didn't take long for Batman to arrive at Storybrooke. He quietly made his way around the park. It was dark and quiet. Too quiet. Just when no one else was about to make their presence known. Only using a flash light to guide him. Seeing replicas of the Cheshire Cat and the entrance to a Maze made out of cards

" Twinkle twinkle little Bat" Jervis's voice echoed through out the park

Batman looked around to see where Jervis was

" How I wonder what you at" Jervis added

Batman found himself entering a chestboard game. With large replicas of pawns made out of people. However that wasn't the only thing he found. Batman also spotted several people wearing animal costumes.

One was the Cheshire Cat. The other looked to be a rabbit, a bird and a toad

Batman looked around once more and managed to spot Jervis with Alice on an outdoor platform that overlooked the chestboard

" Now. This is a game. More to my liking" Jervis remarked " Are you the famous Batman. So intent on destroying my happiness. That you will "

Jervis shakes his head " Hurt these mind warped souls. To get me? Let's find out" he then claps his hands together

In the distance. A woman wearing a Red Queen outfit barges her way through the replica pawns with an axe. As she got closer. Batman immediately recognized her to be Dr Cates. The other controlled people moved out of the way

" Off with his head" Dr Cates instructed

The Cheshire Cat, the Rabbit, the Bird and the Toad started surround Batman. In attempt to make sure he doesn't get away. Dr Cates raises the axe once more

Batman knocks down both the Rabbit and the Cheshire Cat. He then kicks the bird away. however as the Toad is about to grab Batman from behind. He moves out of the way just as Dr Cates swings the axe in Batman's direction

Luckily for Batman. He manages to miss the blade that was just inches by him. Without warning. The Rabbit appears oncemore and kicks Batman in the stomach. Sending him crashing into a nearby large mushroom

" Oh. One thing i forgot to mention. My control over the pawns increases their strength' Jervis started to chuckle " Guess you found that out" he chuckled again

Batman stands up and sees the Bird coming straight for him. Batman didn't have time to react as the Bird grabs the Dark Knight by the collar and throws him across the chestboard. Landing by Dr Cates

" Off with his head" Dr Cates raises the axe but Batman stops her before she had the chance to lower it

A struggle takes place for control over the axe but Batman manages to take the axe away from Dr Cates and throws it out of harms away. He then gets kicked across the chestboard once more. landing by the Toad and the Rabbit

The Toad grabs Batman and lifts him up into the air. He didn't notice that Batman took out a smoke bomb from his utility. The bomb explodes, spraying the entire area. Batman takes the mask off the Toad which it revealed to an old man. He takes the control card off the old man's head

The old man shook his head and sees Batman standing infront of him " Batman

" There's the Knave" Dr Cates announced as she, the Cheshire Cat and the Rabbit start approaching their enemy

" Off with his head" Dr Cates repeated

Batman looked at the Dr Cates and the others while speaking to the old man

" Listen i need your help. They're programmed to attack me. But they won't fight you" Batman said

The Old man looked at Batman oddly " How do we stop them?"

" By taking the cards that attached to their heads off from their masks" Batman responded

The old man nodded " Ok i think i got it

The bird steps forward but the old man blocks his path. He takes the bird mask off. Which it revealed to be a chef and removes the control card.

The old man does the same to the Cheshire Cat and Dr Cates

Jervis wasn't pleased as his plan failed. He grabs Alice who looked like a zombie

" Come my dear. It's time we were away" Jervis said as he walks down from the platform with Alice

Spotting the axe. Jervis grabs ahold of it and enters the maze with Alice. Batman watching Jervis from the distance. It was time to put a stop to him and his plans

" Stay here and call the cops" Batman turned to the old man

The Old man nodded " No problem. I ain't going anywhere. Had to much fun for one night"

Batman didn't respond to the old man and starts entering the maze


	25. Into the Maze

Batman ventures into the card maze. Determined to save Alice and stopping Jervis. There was no denying how dangerous a man like the Mad Hatter is. With his ablitly to control people and being a killer himself. Batman only had one thing on his mind to deal with Jervis but also thought about what Alfred said. About everyone deserves redemption

As Batman moves further and further into the maze. He finds himself trapped in like a box. As the exit ways were blocked by makeshift door. Thanks to the Mad Hatter. Who wasn't far from where the Dark Knight was

" You're mighty in Gotham, Batman. But in Wonderland. The Mad Hatter reigns supreme" Jervis's voice echos through a microphone and laughs

Never the one to stay down or give up. Batman climbed up to the top of the card maze. Leaping from card to card in the maze as he one of the cards starts to move. Causing, Batman to nearly fall off

Batman manages to pull himself up and continue leaping until he finally spots Jervis. Who had his back to him at this time.

Jervis sees the shadow of Batman and turns around. As he does, Batman dives off to attack the Mad Hatter. Jervis holds the axe firmly and just as Batman is about to make contact. Jervis kicks him from the ground

Batman knocks down a few cards as he rolls straight through. Once he had stopped. Batman noticed he was in the middle of the maze. Seeing a table with tea cups and Alice sitting perfectly still on one end of the table

Seeing that Batman is distacted. Jervis gets up and runs to Batman with the axe ready to strike. Batman catches the Mad Hatter at the last moment. Turning around, he grabs Jervis by his coat and throws him across the table. Knocking down his tea set

" I'll cut that cowl of your neck before you take her" Jervis glares at Batman as he raises to his feet

Batman keeps his focus on Jervis while making his way over to Alice

" I waited my whole lonely life for her" Jervis hissed

Batman now stood beside Alice " Then all you waited for was a puppet"

Jervis stopped glaring and started to look sad. The words that Batman had just said struck him

" A souless little doll" Batman added

Jervis look to Batman then Alice. Seeing her in a zombie controlled state was something he never had any intention of doing. Jervis wanted Alice to love him for him. This was all wrong and something that should never have happened.

Batman looked at Jervis and could see that he didn't want any of this to happen. However he was still a danger and a threat to not only Alice but to the citzens of Gotham as well

Just as Jervis was about to call off his attack and perhaps release Alice. He doesn't. He is so blinded by his love and desperation that he deflects the blame of his abduction and having Alice controlled by him to Batman

" It didn't have to be this way" Jervis glared at Batman once more " You made me do this to her"

Jervis started to laugh as he climbed ontop of the table. Axe in hand. Ready to attack and kill his foe. Batman was ready for Jervis. He pushed the table away with his boot. Causing Jervis to lose his foot and crash straight into another part of the maze

Batman once again goes to look for the Mad Hatter inside the maze. Jervis spots Batman through a little hole. Seeing that he is close by. He elbows himself into the cards. Causing all four of them to knock down Batman and trap him.

As Batman is trying to remove the cards. Jervis approaches Batman with the axe. Laughing madly as he climbs ontop to add weight. Causing the Dark Knight diffculity in removing the cards

" No. I think we do this in a better way" Jervis grinned as he got on his knees. Dropping the axe beside him

Jervis had every intention to use that axe to kill Batman. However it wouldn't be too satisfying for him. He wanted to look into Batman's eyes as he struggles for dear life. Just like Billy did earlier

" Goodbye Bat" Jervis grabbed ahold of Batman's neck and starts to choke him

Batman tries to break Jervis's hold with his hands but to no avail. Jervis was in a stage that all his aggression and determination to kill the Batman that his strength was almost overpowering. He looked into those cold, dark eyes. Seeing a man in pain that needed help

" Once the big bad Bat is gone. I will finally be happy with Alice and no one will ever tear us apart" Jervis added more pressure " NO ONE" He yelled


	26. Redemption

Batman felt oxygen and his strength leaving him rapidly as Jervis continues to tighten his grip on the Dark Knight's neck. If he wanted to stop the Mad Hatter and still be alive. Batman would have to act now

Using what strength he could. Batman activated a device on his wrist which sent three steal spikes into Jervis's cheek. Leaving three large slices

" AGHHHH" Jervis screamed as he loosened his grip

Without wasting another moment. Batman punched Jervis hard in the face. Causing him to fall back and off of him

Jervis held his cheek and felt blood trippling onto his fingers. He stares at Batman

" You'll pay for that" Jervis hissed as he stood up and grabbed the axe

As Jervis approaches Batman with the axe. The Dark Knight was ready for the Mad Hatter. Just as Jervis was about to strike. Batman pushes up one of the cards that was on top of him as cover. Slamming it directly into Jervis. Causing him to stumble back

Batman stood up and threw away the card he had uses. Jervis lunges at Batman and swings the axe wildy at him. With each strike, Batman just barely misses the blade until he got a huge cut down his chest diagonally

" End of the line" Jervis raised the axe into the air once more. He was determined to slice of Batman's head

Just as the axe is about to crash down on Batman. He grabs a hold of the handle bar of the axe. Causing a brief struggle between himself and the Mad Hatter for control. Luckily for Batman. Jervis wasn't super strong unlike the people he had brainwashed and managed to swipe the axe away

Batman tosses it into the air. The axe goes flying and cuts one rope that held a giant statue of the Jabberwock over the maze. Jervis punches Batman in the face and pushes him back to the card wall

Jervis goes to attack Batman but he ducks and punches Jervis in the stomach hard. However he wasn't done and uppercuts Jervis in the him to stumble back. Batman continues his attack.

Once he regained his footing. Jervis starts to punch and fight his way against Batman. However the Dark Knight kept ducking and blocking each of Jervis's attacks.

In between, Batman punches Jervis in the face and then finally kicks him in the stomach. Causing Jervis to fall on the ground

"Go on" Jervis looked up at Batman. Seeing him stand over " Kill me" he wipes blood away from his gloved hand

Batman looked at Jervis " What makes you think that i will kill you"

" Because that's what you are" Jervis looked into Batman's eyes. Cold and dark eyes " You're a killer. What? you think Joker and that Penguin man just disappeared?" he laughed

Batman sensed that perhaps that Jervis wanted him to be killed. Eventhough that Jervis was a danger to Gotham and anyone he comes across. He sees a tortured soul trapped within that is crying out for help. He remembered Alice and perhaps Jervis wanted love and acceptance

" Anyone that stays with you. Ends up dead" Jervis continued to look at Batman as he slowly started to retrieve a knife underneath the back of his coat.

" Im not going to kill you" Batman replied " A friend told me that everyone deserves redemption and a fresh chance. What your father did to you was wrong"

Jervis shot Batman a look. Hate started to bulid " Don't you dare talk about my father"

" He's the reason that your so filled with hate and became twisted. You didn't deserved to be beaten. No kid does" Batman responses. Ignoring the anger in Jervis

Jervis shook his head " He's a fucking monster that deserved to die and that's what i did. I killed him" he looked back at Batman

" There is still that good in you. That makes me think you can be redeemed" Batman shot back. he was hoping that he would be right

Jervis smiled and shook his head again " Well. You're wrong" he moves forward and attempts to stab Batman in the leg

However, Batman sense that Jervis would try to attack him. Before the knife could make contact. He grabbed Jervis by the arm and liffted him up to his feet. Batman punched Jervis in the stomach a few times and threw him across the floor. Causing Jervis to drop his knife

As soon as Jervis tries to get up. He notices he is directly under the Jabberwock statue that is almost about to fall. Since the other rope that was holding it together was starting to give away.

" No" Jervis widen his eyes

The rope broke, causing the Jabberwock statue to fall. If it landed on Jervis he would surely been crushed to death. However, Batman managed to save him at the last minute. Rushing and pushing himself and Jervis out of the way. As he did, the Jabberwock statue crashed into the ground

Jervis looked up and saw Batman as he heard the sound of clicks and felt the cold steal of cuffs attached around his hands

" I thought by killing the criminals. It would have been a better service to protect these people" Batman stood up

Batman pulled Jervis to his feet

" Then i realized i was wrong and if i am to be the hero that this city needs. I need to set a better example and i believe now that i have started that process" Batman added as he looked at Jervis

The police sirens could be heard as Commissioner Gordon and his team arrive at Storybrook


	27. Long Night

Jervis was crushed and defeated. His plans of leaving Gotham and taking Alice with him had failed. Jervis realized he had done a terrible thing but he was desperate. Jervis looked down at the handcuffs on his hands

Batman grabbed Jervis by the arm and started walking with him through the maze. He could hear the police sierns and no doubt that Commissioner Gordon will be making his way through the maze with his men

They arrived back in the middle of the maze. Alice was still sitting down in her chair. She hadn't moved or spoke since before Batman had arrived

" Batman" a familliar voice could be heard

It was Commissioner Gordon with his men. He sees Jervis and the captured Alice in the chair

" She's been under Jervis's control. That's why she hasn't moved or spoke. Remove the purple bracelet from her forehead and she will be back to normal" Batman informed Gordon

Gordon nodded he looked at Alice then motioned one of his men to go to Alice and do what Batman had instructed

Once, the bracelett was removed. Alice was once again in control of herself. She looked around and her eyes shot at Jervis. The man who she used to call a friend but not after tonight

" Jervis Tetch" Commissioner Gordon turned his attention to the defeated Mad Hatter " You're under arrest for the abduction of this young woman and the murder of Billy Reynolds"

Jervis didn't say anything or even looked at Gordon. His attention was in full swing at Alice who noticed that she was looking at him. Jervis could see the hurt in her eyes. The pain. The betrayal. He knew he lost her as a friend

" He's all yours, Gordon" Batman gave Jervis over to two cops that were standing by Jervis

Commissioner Gordon shook his head " Take him away"

As the two police cops started walking with Jervis. Jervis couldn't help himself but to explain himself to Alice

" Alice. I'm sorry..." Jervis looked into Alice's eyes but was then interrupted

Alice shook her head. Tears started to form into her eyes " Don't...just don't"

" Oh" Jervis sighed deeply as he was pushed along by the two police cops into the maze

Commissioner Gordon looked at Batman and was surprised he was still there. Normally he wouldn't be

" What did he call himself?" Gordon asked

Batman watched Jervis leave and looked at Alice who was talking with another cop " The Mad Hatter"

"For crying out loud" Commissoner Gordon shook his head. It was another weird and unsual name to be called " Can't anyone just have a normal name in this city?"

Batman looked at Commisioner Gordon " The main thing is. He will be behind bars" he then left to approach Alice

Alice had just finished speaking with a cop who kindly offered to take her home. She doubt she will have sleep over this since it had been a long night. A night that she soon won't forget

" Thank you" Alice said softly to the cop

Batman stood behind Alice " I doubt he will be going to prison"

Alice turned around and saw Batman infront of her

" He should. After what he...he has done" Alice wipes her eyes

Batman looked at Alice " Jervis has had a lot of issues. There's no doubt he would be moved to Arkham to be rehabilitated then answer for his crime. He cared about you so much he got desperate and made the wrong decision"

" I. Just want to go home now and try to forget it" Alice looked away and felt the wind blowing in her face

When Alice went to look at Batman again. She had noticed that he disappeared. It broke her heart that a good person such as Jervis would do something awful and let alone commit murder. She thought she knew him but she was wrong

Alice took one last look around the Storybrook maze and left with the police to go home. As she left Storybrook. She noticed Jervis who was still looking at the floor being police van. Alice hoped that Jervis would get the help that he needs but she isn't sure if they would be friends again

He absloutely broke her heart tonight. With her being abducted, controlled and knowing that her fiance, Billy had been murdered by Jervis's hand. Alice hoped in the police car and was then driven away back to her home


	28. It's not Over

It was late afternoon and the day after Jervis was beaten and captured. Bruce thought about his confrontation with Jervis Tetch and what he did personally.

Bruce felt actually good about himself but like always he had doubts. He always would but felt that by giving Jervis a chance. Instead of killing him like The Joker or Penguin. It was still different since he had so used to acting in one way

At least maybe now. Bruce can continue his path and not kill to protect Gotham. When Joker and Penguin were killed. Bruce didn't take any joy. Especially in Joker who killed his parents but what's done is done

He walked down the stairs and saw Alfred waiting for him. Looking rather concerned

" Everything alright Alfred?" Bruce asked while walking down the stairs

Alfred cleared his throat " There's something you need to see"

Bruce followed Alfred into the living room. He knew that whatever it was that Alfred had wanted him to see. It was important

" I taped the news. So you wouldn't miss it" Alfred grabbed the TV remote and switched it on

As the TV switched on. It started to play the recording of the Gotham News. One presenter was shown. A man in his late fifties. Looking directly at the TV in front to view the audience around all the homes in Gotham

" Breaking News. Two police men have been killed late last night and were found in a police van. Just parked out in Crime Alley. Their van was found just two hours ago" The presenter cleared his throat and continued

Bruce listened closely and was alarmed when he had heard the presenter say " Police van" there was only one that he knew of last night

" The police men were both shot in the head and the criminal. Who they were taking into their custody. Who went by the name of the Mad Hatter or as his real name says Jervis Tetch" The presenter continued with his announcment

A small photo of Jervis Tetch that was taken when he first worked at Wayne Enterprises appeared on screen. Bruce continued to listen. Did Jervis escape? He had asked himself. But how when he saw him been taken away in cuffs himself

" The Mad Hatter had killed a man and abducted a young woman earlier on in the night. He was then stopped by the Batman. Is no where to be found" the presenter cleared his throat

Alfred looked at Bruce who was still listenting intently to the news and thinking no doubt

" I repeat. The Mad Hatter is missing and is still at large. He has the ablitly to control people's minds and is extremely dangerous" Those were the last words that the presenter said before Alfred turned the TV off

Slience filled the year. Bruce couldn't believe it. He felt for sure that Jervis had been taken away into police custody but that wasn't the case. Two cops have died and Jervis himself is on the run

Two cops dead. Jervis Tetch missing. Those words rang through Bruce's head multiple times. He wondered if he made the right call.

Before, Bruce spoke. He noticed the Bat signal being lit from the window. Without a moment too soon. He shot off into the Batcave.

It didn't take long for him to be back in his Batman suit and driving off at high speed into Gotham. Bruce knew one thing for certain that neither he nor Alice had seen the last of the Mad Hatter


End file.
